Guy Loves Girl
by november 2 1990
Summary: Kendall likes Jo, and is willing to show her he is amazing. Not the best summary, but better than it sounds.
1. Kendall can't be mine

**A/N I hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**James's Pov**

I was spying on Jo and Camille to see who Jo liked. I've had a crush on her since I first saw her. There was only one problem though. My best friend Kendall Knight was in love with Jo Taylor. Every time she needed something done, Kendall would be there trying to get her to notice him. I mean she isn't like stuck up, she's just hot. I wanted her to be mine, but I didn't want to betray Kendall. I would just have to tell him some false things about Jo. Camille and Jo were in Jo's apartment, and I was hiding in the air ducts. Camille said, "You know I like Logan, so out of the four guys, who do you like the most?"

Jo said, "I don't really know ` them that well, but Kendall is kind of hot."

Camille said, "You mean the Kendall, the one Logan told me was so in love with you."

Jo said, "Wait what, Kendall likes me."

Camille said, "Yes but you didn't hear it from me."

I was broken. I think it would've been better if I didn't know Jo was in love with Kendall. I still wanted her, but because Kendall's my buddy I can't do that to him. I went back to 2J all sad, and I saw Kendall getting all ready for some type of date. I asked, "Hey Kenny, why so spiffy."

Kendall said, "I'm going to ask Jo out."

I just said, "Oh." I left him after that.

I went back to the ducts, and I watched as Kendall went to see Jo. Right before he went in, he said, "Come on Knight, you can do this, just ask Jo out for tomorrow."

Kendall knocked on the door, and Jo appeared to him in a nice manner. She was wearing a pair of booty shorts, and a nice blouse. Kendall was smiling like an idiot. Jo then asked, "So Kendall what do you need?"

Kendall snapped out of his thoughts and asked, "Jo I want to know, if you know, if you would like to I mean um, if you would like to go out with me tomorrow."

Jo said, "It's a date."

I looked at Kendall and he was just staring at her ass. Jo then said, "Okay, bye Kendall."

She turned around, and Kendall made an awe face. I thought, why doesn't she like me, I'm the pretty one. I then moved further in to see what Jo said to Camille.

Jo said, "Camille Kendall asked me out."

Camille said, "That's great."

Jo said, "Yeah but what about Travis."

Camille said, "Oh."

Jo said, "I mean I like Kendall and all, but Travis is my love."

I was shocked. Camille said, "So you don't even like Kendall."

Jo said, "No, no, I like Kendall a lot, but Travis is my one and only."

Camille asked, "Then why did you say yes to Kendall."

Jo said, "He was stuttering out about how he wanted to go on a date with me, it was cute, but I'll just tell Kendall after the date that it wouldn't work out."

I didn't want to tell Kendall in fear that he would hate me more, and be more in love with Jo.

I just went back to 2J and I heard Kendall start singing, "Who got a date with Jo Taylor? I did, I am going on a date with Jo freaking Taylor."

I said, "Congrats."

Kendall just said, "Okay now I have to plan the date to you know make it memorable."

I went to our shared room after Kendall to see what he is going to do for Jo. Kendall had opened up a website for flowers, and ordered one bouquet. After that he called Gustavo and asked if he could buy him a new car. Kendall then had the reservations for Lucy's Diner, and a message written with a bottle on the side. The message said, "Jo I have a lot of greater feelings for you, and I hope that you feel the same about me as well, I am sending you this message in a bottle so you know that I want you to be my girl. Kendall."

I kind of wanted to spy on their date but that would be weird.

**Jo's Pov**

Kendall is cute, and adorable, but Travis is my man, he is my guy, and I can't just trade him in for Kendall Knight. I got dressed into my strapless bikini, and I walked down to the pool. Camille was wearing a nice black one piece swimsuit. I saw Carlos, and he said, "Jo I heard about you and Kendall going on a date tomorrow. So are you guys like a thing now?"

I said, "No we are not a thing. We are just going on a date."

I just sat down on the lawn chair. I heard Kendall whisper, "Hey." I said, "Hi Kendall."

Kendall asked, "So are you excited for our date tomorrow?"

I said, "Yes." With fake enthusiasm. Kendall just said, "Good, because I want to make our first date memorable."

Even though he had sunglasses on, I knew he was staring at me, I said, "I'm going to go in the water."

Kendall said, "I'll join you."

I said, "Kendall just Camille and I."

Camille was making out with Logan, and I dragged her into the water with me. Camille asked, "How are you going to tell Kendall about Travis?"

I said, "I don't know, he's really into me. He is so sweet, but I am in love with Travis."

Camille said, "Tell him when he asks about a second date."

I said, "Okay."

Kendall came over to us and said, "Camille, Logan wants you back."

Camille went to see Logan, and they continued to make out. Kendall slid right in next to me. He had his shirt off, he was pretty muscular, but not as muscular as Travis. Kendall just slipped his arm around me and pulled me in. Kendall said, "I want to take you for a swim. All you have to do is hold onto my neck."

I just played with him. I went on his back, and Kendall swam around the pool, and some parts he brought me under, I just thought it was sweet. Kendall asked, "So you like holding onto me?"

I said, "Well you don't have a steering wheel."

I then flirted, "Your back is very fun to ride on."

Kendall flirted back, "Well when there is you on my back, it makes it fun for the both of us."

I hung out with him, and then he walked he home. He kissed my cheek, and said, "See you tomorrow don't forget."

I waved goodbye, and I went to bed. I woke up the next day and I showered and cleansed up. I had gone and bought an outfit Kendall would like. I mean I will stay with Travis, but I have to pretend that I "like" Kendall. I finished up by curling my hair, and Kendall came to the door. He was in a nice blue and green plaid top, and dark skinny jeans. He had a black tie on, and his vans. Kendall just looked really cute. He had a necklace around his neck, and a bunch of bracelets on his wrists. Kendall had the most beautiful flowers ever. I hugged him, and his grip on me was so tight. I thanked him and put them in a vase with water. Kendall then said, "I was thinking we would have dinner now then have some actual fun after."

Kendall brought me to Lucy's Diner. He had everything all set. He ordered spaghetti, and I ordered a steak. Kendall and I finished, and he said, "Now we will go have fun at the carnival."

We played a few games, and Kendall won me a huge stuffed animal that was bigger than me. That was sweet of him. Kendall and I put our prizes in his car, and we went to ride some rides. We went on the roller coaster, and then the tilt a whirl, and we went on the Ferris wheel, I was kind of scared of the top, so Kendall wrapped his arm around me, and said, "I've got you."

I leaned into him and put my head on his chest and shoulder. Kendall kissed my forehead. When we got off Kendall didn't let go of his hold on me. We went on the tunnel of Love ride, and Kendall said that he would drive. We drove through the tunnel of just friends, and then when we went through the tunnel of love, Kendall leaned in and he kissed me on the lips. He kissed them for a minute and a half. I kissed back just a little. After that ride, Kendall walked with me to the beach, and we sat under the dock. Kendall had a blanked on the ground so we wouldn't have sand in our pockets. We had lain down, and Kendall asked, "Is that a bottle?"

I nodded and I went to get it. Kendall said, "Open it."

I opened it and it said, "Dear Jo, I have a lot of great feelings for you, and I hope that you feel the same about me as well, I am sending you this message in a bottle so you know that I want you to be my girl. Kendall."

I looked at Kendall and he looked at me and smiled. I just kissed his cheek, and I said, "This is sweet."

Kendall just looked at me, and he tilted my head toward him, and he slowly started to kiss me, and then we started to make out. His top came off, my top came off, his jeans, my jeans. I then realized what was happening. I then pulled away from him, and I put my clothes back on. Kendall put his on and apologized for almost having sex with me. He said, "I'm sorry I just got caught up in the moment."

I forgave him, and he brought me to get frozen yogurt. We got our flavors, and then we went home. This was an amazing first date.

Kendall brought me to my door, and said, "Don't forget your stuffed animal. I went home, and I still had Kendall's bottle. I put the message and the bottle and the dog in a box that said, "From Kendall."

Camille came in, and I can tell her and Logan had it, she is acting like it. She asked, "How was the date?"

I said, "It was great, he got me flowers, we went out to eat, he brought me to the carnival, and won me a huge dog. We went on the tunnel of love ride, and we ended up kissing. When we got to the beach, he gave me a message in a bottle. Kendall and I almost had sex, but we didn't. Kendall just apologized, and then we came home."

Camille asked, "Travis?"

I said, "Kendall's sweet and he is a good kisser, but Travis is still my one guy."

Camille asked, "So are you going to break it off with Kendall."

I said, "I think I will."

I walked out the door and to 2J. Kendall opened and pecked me on the lips. I asked, "Kendall, can we talk?" 

Kendall said, "Sure."

He led me in, and said, "Let's go to my room for more privacy."

I said, "Okay."

We sat on his bed, and then he looked at me. I said, "Listen Kendall I just wanted to tell you that you are an amazing guy, and you were so sweet last night, but I just don't feel the same. I have a boyfriend back home, his name is Travis."

Kendall said, "What does this Travis guy have that I don't?"

I said, "Well Travis is very sweet, and he is my boyfriend. By almost having it with another guy behind his back, is kind of unfair to him. I mean I still love Travis, so I don't want to lose him."

Kendall said, "Oh so you don't like me."

I said, "No, no Ken, I think you are sweet, and really adorable. I just am in love with Travis. I can help you find a girl who will like you a lot more than I will."

Kendall said, "Yeah but the only girl I want to be with is you."

He is sweet but I needed him to realize I am with Travis. I said, "Kendall you are sweet, but I like Travis."

Kendall just said, "Oh I see how it is." He then walked out of his room, and out of 2J. I felt kind of bad, if only I could date both of them at the same time. I walked down to the lobby, and I saw Travis in the lobby. I ran up to him and I yelled, "Travis!"

Travis picked me up and spun me around. He said, "Hey baby I missed you so much. Even if it was three weeks, I decided to come out to LA with you. I couldn't bear to be apart from you."

I just kissed Travis. I mean the way he kissed me left me speechless. He just knows how to treat me. I held his hand and said, "Okay now let me give you a tour once you get your key."

Travis said, "I'm in room 2K."

I said, "Really, I'm in room 2L."

Kendall stopped by the lobby. He saw me and frowned. I gave him a tour showing him all of the Palm Woods places, and the people. I showed him Guitar dude, the Jennifers, Stephanie, Rachael, Lightning, Mr. Bitters, Miss Collins, Buddha Bob, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Camille, Carlos, Logan, Lucy, James, but I still had to show Travis Kendall, and I wasn't sure Kendall would take it well. I just said, "So Trav, it's good to have you back."

Travis said, "Jo, I don't know if this is the right time to ask this, but will you go steady with me?"

I said, "Of course."

I saw Kendall out of the corner of my eye. I called him over. Travis was standing behind me, and I had felt him hold my butt. I slightly gasped. Kendall came over and he was still mad. I just grabbed his hands away. Travis said, "Hello Kendall."

Kendall said, "Hello Travis."

Kendall looked mad at him. Travis said, "Jo I am going to go up to my apartment I'll see you later at my apartment, make sure to wear something hot."

Kendall grew daggers, and I could see them. I waited until Travis left, and then I put a hand on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall said, "Jo I don't think he is a good guy."

I asked, "Kendall why do you say that?"

Kendall had said, "The way he looked at me was like a threat, and he just wanted to have sex with you later, Jo, I am in love with you, I've always loved you and I still do, I will never stop loving you."

I said, "Kendall Travis is really sweet, you don't know him like I do."

Kendall just said, "Whatever just remember I told you he is just using you for the sex."

**A/N I hope you liked this. I put you at a cliff hanger. Review.**


	2. Travis is the bad or the good?

**A/N I got a few great reviews so I decided to update this for you. **

**Shout out- Deb24 thanks for reviewing, and for the PM, I will try that after I finish this and the first request. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**Jo's Pov**

The last thing Kendall told me was 'whatever, just remember I told you he is just using you for the sex.'

I was kind of mad at him, because he was just assuming that Travis was bad. I called Travis, and told him to come over to my apartment. It was about 8 PM, and he had showed up. He came inside, and he had a white tank top, and a striped blue and green pair of pajamas. He looked great with his blonde hair, and his blue eyes. He was tall, and insanely muscular. He played a guitar, and he had a little bit of stubble under his lower lip.

He sat on my couch with me, and he wrapped his arm around me. I kissed his cheek, and then I leaned into him. I had felt his hand go to the hem of my shirt, and he kissed my lips. I had started to French kiss him. We kissed and kissed, and then he started t lift my shirt up slowly. He put both of his hands on my waist, and had massaged my stomach. Travis lifted up my shirt even more. He kissed my neck, and my jaw. He pulled away, and took off my shirt.

We kissed, and kissed, and He had French kissed me again. He took off his tank top, and I saw his insanely strong muscles. I hugged him, and then Travis kissed my neck, and he mumbled and moaned. I felt him pick me up and bring me to my room. He dropped me on the bed, and got on. He straddled me, and he leaned down to kiss me while his hand unzipped my jean shorts. He unbuttoned them, and then he wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed around my breast bone, and unclipped my bra. He then massaged my breasts, and kissed around my shoulders. Travis muttered, "I love you."

I held his hips, and he started to pull my shorts down. I started to realize, Kendall was right. I pulled away from Travis, and said, "Trav I don't want this now."

Travis said, "Oh okay, I just wanted to test our boundaries, and see how far we would get before you stopped, it is fine."

I said, "Trav don't worry I want this with you, just not now."

Travis kissed my lips, and said, "Okay babe that is fine."

I put my bra back on, and I fell asleep with Travis next to me when I woke up. I looked at Travis, and he had his hair all messed up, and he slept. I left him there, and wrote him a note. I wrote, "Trav, I had to go to work to film, I'll be home soon, love you."

I got dressed, went to the studio, and when I got to my dressing room, I saw a bouquet of flowers. I walked over to them, and I picked them up. The label said to Jo from Kendall. I looked at the card Kendall had left on the table. It said, Jo I'm sorry I accused Travis, it's just I've never met a girl like you. One that is smart, talented and beautiful. I like you, and I know you like Travis, and after our first date you wanted to dump me, that is fine, I just wish you would've told me you didn't like me like that. I knew it was stupid to go after a girl who was already taken. I just want to let you know I still have feelings for you, and I will always love you, I don't think I can be friends with you since you know I like you, and I know you don't like me, so I will just see you around. Good luck in your production of New Town High. I am your #1 fan. If you ever need me I will be there for you.

Awe poor Kendall I have to hang out with him soon. I finished my scenes around 1, and I went to the Palm Woods. I saw Kendall just sitting in the lobby, and he was eating gummy buggies. I walked up to him, and I sat next to him, and asked, "May I."

Kendall was still looking down at the bag. He said, "Yeah sure."

I grabbed one, but what bothered me was that he hadn't looked up at me, and I lifted his chin, and I looked him in the eye. He looked so sad. I just leaned in and kissed him. I kissed him for a few minutes. I pulled away, and Kendall just asked, "What was that for?"

I said, "The flowers you left for me was really sweet, and well you looked sad."

Kendall just said, "Well this is the anniversary that my dad died, so it is kind of sad, Katie is in her room and my mom is as well. I just needed fresh air."

I said, "Oh you can't tell Travis that I kissed you."

Kendall said, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Kendall looked at me, and then he scooted closer to me. He said, "I just miss him you know, he was a wise man, he helped me through everything."

I hugged Kendall. Kendall accepted my hug, and then he caressed my cheek, and he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back a little bit, and I put my hand on his shoulder. Kendall kissed me and he was a good kisser. Kendall pulled away, and he said, "Thanks."

I said, "I'll see you later."

Kendall said, "Bye."

I just thought Kendall and I kissed. Twice. I kissed Kendall twice. I went to my apartment, and I just sat down. I saw Travis had set up a dinner for me. I sat down, and I had dinner with him. After, I had made him leave, because he tried to have sex with me. Kendall was right. I called Kendall over. Kendall appeared in a hockey jacket, and sweatpants.

**A/N I hope you like this, sorry it is short, but I wanted to type this. Next chapter coming soon. **


	3. Kendall is sort of mine

**A/N I am writing this because people like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Jo's Pov**

I had to have Kendall over. I called him over and he appeared in a hockey jacket, and had sweatpants. He was just standing at the door, and Kendall walked in. He took off his shoes, and sat with me on the couch. I sat down, and I said, "Hey you were right about Travis. He tried to seduce me twice, and he made up some excuse about it, and how he was just testing out boundaries."

Kendall wrapped his arms around me, and he smelled like cinnamon. I leaned into him, and then he said, "It is okay, it is okay."

I just held onto him. I said, "Thanks, for being here for me."

Kendall said, "You don't have to worry. I told you, I would be there for you no matter what."

I said, "You're really sweet."

I took off his jacket and I put it on. Kendall said, "Cold much."

I said, "Yeah."

Kendall said, "That jacket is really warm."

I said, "It smells good like cinnamon."

Kendall said, "It's just cologne."

He had a nice graphic tee shirt and a necklace on. Kendall said, "I want to know if you want to hang out just the two of us, tomorrow."

I said, "Okay, I'll just let Camille know."

Kendall said, "Hey about Travis, I don't mean to make you sad."

I said, "Okay it is fine."

Kendall asked, "Did you break up with him?"

I said, "No."

Kendall said, "Oh okay."

I saw Kendall lean in and kiss me. I held his face, and I kept kissing him. I actually kissed him, and well he was a good kisser. He French kissed me, and his tongue was so soft. I battled tongues with him, and he won, being more dominant. Kendall slowly pulled apart. He asked, "Jo are you just using me to get over Travis?"

I didn't realize that I had just kept Kendall strung along while I had problems with Travis. I just looked down. Kendall asked, "Are you?"

After a minute, I didn't answer. Kendall said, "I thought so, you don't really like me, you are just keeping me held on so you can forget about Travis, and when you do break up with him, you will just come and cry to me, for condolence. I'm tired of being held on. Goodbye. I love you."

He pecked my lips, and kissed my forehead. He left. He forgot his hockey jacket, and I still wore it, and it smelled so nice. After a few minutes, I just fell asleep.

The next day I walked to the pool with Kendall's hockey jacket on. Camille walked up to me, and said, "So you and Knight."

I said, "We aren't together, he got mad after we kissed, he got mad that I hadn't dumped Travis."

Camille asked, "So why are you wearing his jacket?"

I said, "Well it smells good, and he left it at my house."

Camille asked, "Wait he was at your house yesterday?"

I said, "Yeah I called him over, and we sat on the couch, and we kind of made out, and French kissed."

Camille asked, "Was he a good kisser?"

I said, "Yeah."

Kendall walked up to me, and he pulled me up next to him. He said, "Baby I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just jealous."

He put his hands on the inside of my jacket, and he pulled me close, and kissed me lightly. He asked, "Did you tell Camille that we were hanging out, just the two of us?"

I said, "I forgot. I just thought that since you got mad at me yesterday our plans would've changed."

Kendall said, "I may have been mad, but I would never give up on you."

He leaned in and pecked my lips. Camille said, "I'm going towards Logan."

Kendall said, "So about my jacket, I see you like it."

I said, "It is warm, and smells nice."

Kendall said, "You can have it, I have three."

I said, "Awe you're sweet." I kissed him passionately. I let him overpower me. Kendall started to French kiss me. I pulled away for a second and Kendall asked, "You don't like to French?"

I said, "I do, it's just that I kind of didn't want to do it in public."

Kendall said, "Oh okay."

He kissed me without French kissing me. I held his head, and put my other hand on his chest. Kendall had his arms inside the jacket, and around my waist. Kendall would pull apart every few seconds, and tilt his head different ways. I heard, "Jo."

I pulled away and saw Travis. He said, "You throw me out, and then you go make out with this guy."

I held onto Kendall, and said, "Travis you just wanted me for the sex, and I don't want to do that."

Travis said, "What happened? You and I used to be perfect. You used to wear my hockey jacket."

I said, "Well you tried to seduce me, and I don't want that, so I asked Kendall to come over, and he let me have his jacket, and we kissed."

Travis said, "Well you're coming with me."

He grabbed my arm, but Kendall let go of me, and said, "I believe she said, no." He ripped me away from Travis, and he walked up to Travis. Travis punched him. Kendall caught his fist mid air, and then he punched Travis, and kicked him in the balls. He punched and kicked Travis. Travis got up and beat Kendall silly. After a little bit, James, Carlos, and Logan all went and punched Travis, and beat him up. Kendall was on the floor, all beat up and he had barely stood up. I held onto him, and I carried him towards my apartment. Kendall was just lying on my couch and had asked for help. I grabbed my first aid kit, and had first cleaned up his face. I then kissed his lips. I said, "Thanks for protecting me out there, it was sweet."

I cleaned up his legs, and then I said, "Take off your shirt."

Kendall asked, "Why?"

I said, "To clean your cuts."

He took it off, and he was all bruised up. I cleaned his cuts, and then I kissed him. I got him a blanket, and I let him sleep there until he was all better. Kendall left after a few days. I'm not sure if we are together, or not, it's just since we make out, but he doesn't treat me like a girlfriend. He and I sleep in the same bed, we make out, we flirt, but we have not considered labels. I kind of like him, and he is always around me. He was lying in bed right next to me, and he had his shirt off. We had finished an insane French kissing make out, and his shirt came off. Kendall was still sore from the fight. Kendall had a few tattoos. He had one on his back of a skull, a heart, a horror scope sign, and an elements sign. Kendall had some of the covers on, and I just decided to tweet a photo of Kendall.

I tweeted photo of him sleeping, and then I played with his locks. He woke up after a while, and saw me. He leaned up and kissed me, and then asked, "What's up?"

I said, "Nothing really."

Kendall just said, "Hey I want to go hang out with the guys. I haven't since we've been spending a lot of time together."

I said, "That's fine."

Kendall said, "Thanks."

He kissed me again, and then pulled away. He put on his shirt, and walked out. I was creeping on his twitter, and James tweeted, Boys night out."

He included a picture, and Kendall was just lying on the couch, and he had his pants sagged so low, you could see his boxers, and crotch spot on the boxers. Kendall was just lying there with a controller, and cheese puffs. I tweeted to James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos, Kendall's looking hot.

Kendall tweeted to me Jo Taylor you're looking hot, even though I can't see a picture of you right now, I know you are looking hot. I tweeted you're sweet. Kendall tweeted love you.

I tweeted I'm tired see you tomorrow, I cannot stay awake anymore.

Kendall tweeted, okay love, see you tomorrow. I plugged my phone in and went to sleep. The next day I went to 2J, and the place was trashed. The floor had pizza on it, and toilet paper everywhere. I saw all of the guys sleeping on the floor. Kendall was on the couch, the same way he was yesterday, James was asleep on the floor, with a shirt off, pants unbuttoned and sagged. Carlos, and Logan both had shirts off, and pants sagged. Kendall had some ketchup on his chest, so I grabbed a napkin, and wiped it off. Kendall ended up moving, but he was still asleep. Carlos woke up, and then woke everyone up. Kendall saw me, and he kissed me. He grabbed my waist, and French kissed me. I pulled away after a little bit. Kendall said, "That's how it's done boys."

I tilted my head in confusion, and Kendall said, "They said I couldn't just wake up to a girl, and kiss her, with her kissing back. I woke up to you, and I kissed you, and you kissed back."

Kendall pecked my cheek, and held my hands. He said, "I wanted to ask you to be."

Carlos cut him off, by asking, "Ooh you are asking Jo to be your girlfriend?'

James glared at Kendall, and Kendall said, "No."

That killed me; Kendall didn't want to be my boyfriend. I just said, "Okay boys, I'll leave you to your guy time. Kendall I will see you later hopefully." I pecked his lips, then left. Kendall hugged me, and then I left. It killed me that he didn't want to be my boyfriend, and I would figure out why.

**A/N Cliff hanger, why doesn't Kendall want to date Jo? Is Jo going to find out herself, or is she going to have someone else find out. Please review, Next one coming out tonight, tomorrow, or the next day. **


	4. Jo leaves knowing Kendall likes her

**A/N I told you I would start writing for chapter 4, so here you go. Jo finds out why Kendall doesn't like her, and uses a source, read to find out the source.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Jo's Pov**

Kendall sort of didn't like me, and I wanted to figure out why. I dressed up as a boy, and had practices using a deeper voice. I walked in with a suitcase, and told Bitters I was moving in with Jo. He nodded, and gave me a key. I walked towards 2J, and I knocked on the door. Logan answered, and asked, "Hi, Who are you?" I said, "I'm Jo's friend Brendan."

Logan said, "Okay."

I asked, "Can I talk to Kendall, Jo wanted me to meet him?"

Kendall walked out with a towel around his waist, and his hair is all wet, and messy. I had to control myself from jumping him. I asked, "Hey man, I heard you and Jo have a thing?"

Kendall said, "Yeah, she is something special."

I asked, "Are you two together?"

Kendall said, "Well I was going to ask her out a couple of days ago, but my idiotic friend interrupted me and teased me, so I just said no. I like her a lot, she is really cute, and smart, and the way she laughs at my jokes is cute. I just don't like how she doesn't care about my love for hockey, I want her to go to one of my games and wear my jersey, that's what the girlfriends of the hockey team do, and why do you want to know this?"

I said, "No reason."

Kendall said, "Oh okay."

I said, "Okay well I am going to go."

I left, and Kendall said, "She's mine."

I said, "Kendall, calm down, I don't like her."

I went back to my apartment, and changed into my clothes.

Kendall knocked on the door, and said, "I have something to tell you."

I asked, "What?"

Kendall kissed me for a sec, and he asked, "Can we talk inside?"

I said, "Yeah, what's up."

Kendall said, "I really like you, and well I think you like me, but I could be wrong, but I wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

I said, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

Kendall picked me up, and kissed me lightly. We went downstairs, and Kendall said, "Hey I have a hockey game in about two hours, so I have to go get ready, and get to the rink, so I'll see you later."

I went to his apartment, after he left, and put on his away jersey, and his hockey jacket. I went to the hockey game, and there were a lot of people there. I couldn't get his attention. When he went to the penalty box, I walked over to the box, and I knocked on the glass. Kendall turned around, and saw me. He softened up in the box. I pointed to the jersey, and mouthed, I love you.

Kendall said, "I love you too."

I said, "See you later."

Kendall blew me a kiss. I walked away, and he went right back onto the ice. I went back to the stands. After the game, I went home with Kendall, and as he was driving, I could see a gash on his neck. As we pulled into the parking lot, I went with him to his apartment, and he took off his jersey, pads, and under armor thermo shirt, and Kendall took off his shirt. He had just sweats on, and I kissed him. He put me on the couch, and straddled him. I held his neck, the opposite side of his gash. Kendall looked at me with love in his eye. Kendall held me so close I had to pull away from him to figure out where I was. I touched his gash lightly, and Kendall flinched. I asked why he flinched, and Kendall showed me his gash, but wouldn't give me his neck. I pulled him closer, and I started to wipe his neck.

Kendall said, "It hurts so much."

I kissed his lips, and then I grabbed the first aid kit, and cleaned up his cut. I asked, "How did you get that?"

Kendall said, "Well I was skating, and then when I smashed into the glass, and then it smashed, and the glass went into my neck."

I said, "Oh." I took off his hockey jacket, and took off his jersey. I was in just a tank top. I held onto his neck, and I kissed him. Kendall kissed my neck a little bit, and then kissed my lips. I got a call. I went to answer it, and it was my agent. I answered, and she said how I got a role in a new movie, and how it is shooting in Florida. She told me that in about 6 months I get back, it finishes the first part then I have a day or two break. After, I go back for another 6 months to film the rest. Kendall asked, "Who was it?"

I said, "My agent. She said that if I want the new movie job then I have to take it, and leave in one week. The movie is one full year with two days off."

Kendall said, "I am not going to stand in your way, where is it?"

I said, "Florida."

Kendall said, "Oh. You should take the offer. It will boost your career."

I said, "I can't leave you behind, I'm not going."

Kendall said, "Hey let's not think about it now, let's just enjoy this time we have together."

Kendall kissed my neck, and he kissed my lips. Kendall kissed me all over, and he said, "I love you."

I kissed him, and said, "Love you too."

I looked at Kendall's chest, and as it rose, I knew that he was jealous. I looked at Kendall and he had a jealous face on. I asked, "What's up with the jealous face?"

Kendall kissed me lightly, and then said, "I just don't want any other guys taking you away. I love you, and you are my girl, I just want you to be with me forever."

I kissed him, and said, "I'll stick with you babe, nothing to worry about?"

Kendall said, "Okay, it's just you're so pretty, and I don't want any other, getting a sneak on what I have."

I kissed him, and said, "Awe babe, I love you." I held his neck and kiss him passionately, and then he said, "I love you too."

I said, "You're adorable, I am not going, I want to stay here with you."

Kendall pulled away from me, and he said, "Jo I don't want you to go, but yet I want you to go. I'm not trying to get rid of you, it's just, I don't you want to miss this opportunity, because of me."

I said, "Kendall I don't want to leave you, I want to stay with you, because you are very attractive, and girls will be all over you, I want to stay here, and be with you, I love you, I've never felt this way about anyone."

Kendall looked at me, and then he kissed me. I looked at him, and I kissed him for a long time. I French kissed him, and I felt him lick my lower lip. I opened slightly, and I felt him lick and suck my tongue, and the inside of my mouth. Kendall held my butt. Kendall slowly unbuttoned my jeans, and I held onto his neck, as I kissed him. I went to Kendall's sweatpants, and I slowly stuck my hands in them. His boxers were there, and Kendall had pulled my jeans off, and he pulled away from me. Kendall said, "Hey babe I need you like now, I just had a hockey game, and well, I saw you in my jersey, and well it kind of turned me on. You just looked so beautiful."

Kendall kissed me, and he mumbled, "I am so proud of you."

After about an hour or so, Kendall and I lay naked on his bed, and we were so comfortable. Kendall was so adorable when he slept. I can't believe I was his first, he looked so experienced. He was my first. What surprised me was that he was so gentle, and he waited for me.

For the next five days, Kendall was the sweetest thing to me. He would not stop showing his affection towards me. When he saw me in the hallway, he would pull at my hips, and he would make out with me for about a minute, and he said, "I love you." He would walk away, and wink at me. Kendall bought me so many things to show his affection. He walked into the pool area, and had a huge bouquet of roses, and sometimes huge heart shaped chocolate boxes. I would kiss him and kiss him. It came time to two days before I had to go. Kendall and I went on this formal date, and he was wearing old clothes, and looked filthy. Kendall had smelly breath, and he looked awful. He walked up to me, and gave me a huge mouth kiss. I pulled away, and I had a sour face.

I had heard Kendall ask, "Jo why pull away, I love you so much?"

I said, "Kendall, I love you, but your breath smells awful."

Kendall said, "Baby, my breath doesn't smell bad." He kissed me again, but I pulled away, and we sat down in the booth. Kendall and I sat down. He ordered so much food for us. But he flipped out when we had a male waiter. He requested a female waiter, and he called her hot, and then he kissed her. Kendall then sat next to me, and said, "Jo we are going to be together for a long time, since you decided to stay with me forever. I think it is time for you to see the real me."

I said, "Kendall, you aren't acting like the Kendall you were before the hockey game. You changed."

He criticized what I ate, and called me fat. He said how I would've bombed in the role. Kendall kept insulting me, and hitting on other waitresses. I was getting annoyed with him, so I stood up, and said, "Kendall I loved you, but you don't realize how much of a jerk you are being right now."

Kendall said, "Jo please sit back down, and finish this date with me."

I said, "Kendall, I don't want to sit with you if you are going to insult me, and act like a jerk."

Kendall got up, and he held my hips, and he said, "Baby, I promise I won't insult you, just please sit down."

I sat down, and then Kendall insulted me. I said, "I'm leaving." Kendall said, "You can stay, and be my girlfriend, or you can leave and break up with me, ladies choice."

I said, "I'm going to leave, and break up with you."

I left, and right before I left, I turned, and Kendall was sitting there, and has his head down.

I went back to my apartment, and I went to see James, after I changed into sweats. James asked, "What's wrong?" I said, "Kendall and I broke up."

James asked, "Why? He loved you, he wanted try to go to the movie set with you."

I said, "Well he insulted me so much in the restaurant, kissed me with bad breath, and he promised he wouldn't insult me, and he did. He kissed a waitress right in front of me."

James said, "He wasn't right for you."

James said, "Sorry that wasn't my place to say that."

Kendall walked in, and he saw me. He went to his room, and didn't acknowledge me. I cried a little bit, and then he came out in changed clothes, and his breath didn't smell like vomit. He just sat down next to me, and he had no shirt on, and just sweats. I was still into him, a lot. I realized what he was doing, He was trying to get me to dump him, and so I would take the role. I pulled away from James, and I sat in Kendall's lap, and said, "I realized that you were trying to get me to dump you, so I would take the role of a lifetime. Kendall I love you, but you don't need to do that." I kissed him, and then Kendall grabbed my phone, dialed my agent's number, and handed me the phone. I told my agent I would take the role. Kendall said, "You are going to be amazing."

I said, "I leave for Florida tomorrow."

Kendall said, "Well that leaves us with one day left in LA to do what ever you want."

I said, "There is so much I still haven't done."

We ended up lying on a blanket, in the park at 11 o clock. I said, "Kendall I want it with you before I leave."

Kendall said, "I want it too, but I can't. I can't leave you, knowing that the last time I was with you, we fucked, and that was the last thing we did as a couple in a date."

Kendall said, "I really like you."

I said, "Oh okay."

Kendall lifted my chin, and then kissed me, and asked, "What is making you sad?" I said, "I just thought that you would like to get close for our final day together."

Kendall said, "I do, it's just when you leave, I don't want you to leave missing me more than you would. I know it will make me miss you more."

I just leaned into him, and he kissed me. I said, "Okay."

Kendall said, "I could use a blow job though, it kind of hurts down below."

I straddled him, and I kissed him. Kendall held my hips, and he had a boner. It started to poke me into the thigh. Kendall looked in so much pain. I pulled off of him, and I pulled his pants off, and I pulled off his boxers. It was so freaking stiff. I held Kendall in my hand, and after a few minutes, he was softening up. I then sucked Kendall, until he was better. I pulled away from Kendall and I pulled up his pants. I went back to straddling him, and Kendall kissed me. He made out with me. I kissed him so much, it was painful when he dropped me off, so I asked him to stay the night with me. Kendall kissed me, and he slept in just boxers. Kendall put his arms around me, and he held me tight. He was so warm. I kissed his lips for a long time, and I hugged him throughout the entire night. I woke up and Kendall was next to me. Kendall kissed me, and I just held onto his neck.

I got ready for Florida, and said, "Kendall I will try to see you guys in concert."

Kendall said, "I'll get you a free ticket, and a backstage pass to me."

I kissed his cheek, and then I went with Kendall to the airport. I went to Kendall and right before I went to security, I said, "I'll call you when I land. I love you."

Kendall said, "I'll come and visit you."

I kissed him goodbye, and then I left. I turned to face Kendall, and he held up a heart.

I blew him a kiss, and then I got on my plane.

**A/N Hey I'm sorry I said that I would have updated this earlier, but I had tests and quizzes, and then I was in the hospital, and then I had sports, and I had to worry about my friends who had relatives die, so here it is. Review. **


	5. The Break Up

**A/N I just wanted to write another chapter for you all, and I wanted to add a shout our or reply section to my story. I am replying to reviews. Wow 17 on the fourth chapter thanks guys. Well one of them was me, but I'll explain in a sec. **

**Deb24: Lomille more in this chapter, and there will be another appearance by Travis soon.**

**Musicrox14: He is right sort of, and Travis has a good side, and will be back.**

**Guest: (first one that reviewed) Um I really don't feel that if you don't like this, then you shouldn't comment bad stuff on it.**

**November 2 1990: Okay so you tried to steal my identity, I don't know if you were trying to type November what ever, but please watch your spelling mistakes, I inserted myself in to clear that up. **

**Guest: (Second one that reviewed), thanks for sticking up for me, it means a lot, and I hope you like this one.**

**Keep Calm: thanks bud.**

**Kendalllovesme: thanks, but that word really wasn't needed it was just a little bit of hate. **

**Jameswifey: I can try, but first it is Logan and Camille, with Jo video chatting the guys, and yeah I can write a James/Camille and Kendall/Jo story. **

**Carlos loverr: I can try, but I want to try to keep the story in line, I can't promise anything. **

**1D sucks: Nice name just kidding, but yeah I felt bad for Kendall, and you are on to something, but I don't want to give too much away.**

**Guest: (Third guest reviewer), Nice, I like the way you think. **

**Palm woods rush: I will add more Logan, and yes that is my intention.**

**Guest: (Fourth Guest review), you can be very hurtful, and you know you don't have to read these stories, how would you like it if I reviewed something on something you posted, and said hurtful things, that make some people want to hurt themselves, it wouldn't be nice, so that's why I don't post them, think before you post.**

**Jendall5ver: She will be back soon, and James is sad, I forgot about him for a second. **

**Guest: (Fifth guest reviewer), calm down, you should think before you say, some people get hurt by the words you say.**

**Guest: (sixth guest review), I'm starting to think that you are all just one person trying to tear me down, for some unknown reason, but it is getting annoying, other people are not liking your attitude. I didn't stop writing; I just had some issues with school.**

**Meismeandyouisyu: I'm not sure if the Yu is supposed to be you, but anyway, thanks for sticking up for me, and for keeping my spirits up.**

**Done with reviews now, and some people can be hurtful like this story sucks, you should consider to stop writing forever, You shouldn't continue, just stop, well you don't realize that you are really tearing me down on the inside, and you don't know me, why are you trying to cause me to hurt so much on the inside, just stop, if you can't say anything nice, don't say it at all. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sorry about my rant, and reply section. **

**Kendall's Pov**

It was awful without Jo here. I missed her so much. I would be just locked away in my room. I tried calling her, and calling her, but she didn't answer. I looked at my phone to see the time. It was eight hours after Jo boarded the plane. I called her again, and Jo didn't answer. I got her voicemail, and I left voicemail saying, "Hey Jo, it's me, I miss you so much, I know it has only been eight hours since you left me, but I love you, I want to visit you, so I can have you in my arms again. Please call me."

After I sent the message, it wasn't even two minutes, Jo called me. She said, "Hey sorry I didn't pick up, I was sleeping on the plane, and then when I landed, I had to find my limo, and then get to my hotel, and when I got there, I crashed on the comfy bed, but I was lonely and I woke up to about fifteen calls, so yeah." I said, "I just want to say hey, and I miss you."

Jo said, "I miss you too. Hey let me get my laptop, and you get yours and we can video chat, and you can bring the guys in."

I said, "Okay."

I called the guys, and they came in. James asked, "What's up?"

I said, "Someone wants to talk to you all."

Logan said, "Cool."

Carlos said, "Oh man, is it Jo, I miss her so much." He yelled, "Jo!"

Jo said, "Carlos, hi, no need to yell."

James said, "Hey, Jo."

Logan said, "Hey Joey."

Jo said, "Hey James, and hey Loges."

I said, "Hey pretty baby."

Jo said, "Hey how's my handsome boy Kenny?"

I said, "I'm great how's my beautiful bride?"

Jo said, "I'm not the bride yet haha."

Logan said, "Stop your flirting 101, please. I want to talk to Jo."

Carlos yelled, "No I do."

James yelled, "I do."

I told them to calm down, and Jo said, "Hey tomorrow I will talk to each of you for an hour, and Kendall I'll talk to you for an hour and a half." Carlos whined, "Why does he get extended time?"

Jo said, "He's my boyfriend."

Carlos said, "Yeah but I'm a boy and your friend."

Jo said, "Carlos relax, I will have plenty of time to talk to you."

Carlos said, "Okay."

I said, "Jo I love you, have fun on the movie, remember, you are mine."

Jo said, "Kendall Love you too, and no worries, I love you."

I said, "Bye,"

I blew a kiss to her, then I turned off the camera. Logan said, "Okay, I am going to talk to Camille."

**Logan's Pov**

I liked Jo a little bit, but it could be just since she is dating Kendall, I liked her, but she is cute. I walked out to clear my head when I bumped into Camille. I looked up, and she lifted my chin, and kissed me. I felt the heat rise as she slowly kissed me, and as she played with the little hairs on my neck. I held her hand throughout the entire kiss. When I pulled away, I said, "Hey I um."

She asked, "What's up Logan?"

I didn't want to tell her that I was in love with her best friend. I didn't want to hurt her. I said, "Um well you see I like this girl."

She said, "Okay, continue."

I said, "Well she just understands me like no one else does. I like to listening to her sing, and watching her act."

Camille frowned a little bit, but motioned me to continue. I said, "Camille, I like Jo."

Camille said, "She is in love with Kendall though."

I said, "Yeah, but the problem is that I can't get her off of my mind, and I have to, because if Kendall finds out, he will kill me, and make me stay 100+ feet away from her."

Camille said, "Don't worry, I will keep it a secret."

I said, "Hey remember there are still so many secrets I have."

Camille chuckled, and kissed my cheek, she said, "Hey I'll talk to Jo, don't worry."

I walked back to my apartment after seeing Camille.

I knew I had to talk to Jo tomorrow, but I was kind of hoping the other guys would chat with her first.

**Kendall's Pov**

Man I missed her so much. I called her, and she answered. Jo said, "Kendall what ever it is, make it quick, I have to get back to set, they let me sleep, and then I had to go in to work."

I said, "I love you."

Jo said, "I love you too."

I said, "Jo I miss you more than words can describe, I just want to pick you up, and kiss you, I want you in my arms, and I want you with me forever."

Jo said, "Awe, I miss you too, and I love you, can I call you back, when I am on break, I really have to get back."

I said, "Yeah, of course."

Later that day about 3 hours later, Jo still hasn't had her break. I looked at snap chat, and I saw Jo had updated her story. I clicked through it watching each part. The first one from a while ago, was me and her kissing with the caption, this boy with a heart, then it was Jo with the four of us, but she was leaning into me, and I was kissing her forehead. I clicked the next one, and it was us at the airport kissing, and the caption was this boy is the best kisser ever. The next one was of the guys and I video chatting, and it said, these boys. It also had one of me, and it said, he is mine. Then there was one of her and some guy, it said, "My co-star today." He had his arm around her waist, and I started to boil up, he shouldn't have his arms on my girlfriend. I called Jo, and I she didn't answer. I then saw another snap chat, and Jo said, "Love scene."

I snap chat her back, and said, "He better not have feelings towards you, you are mine."

Jo snapped me back, and said, "Don't worry, baby, I love you not him, he is my co-star, and he has a girlfriend."

I said, "Okay, please call me soon, I need to hear your voice."

Jo snapped back, "I love talking to you, but I got to go the scene is about to start."

I waited about 15 to 20 minutes and Jo snapped me back saying babe, I have one scene left, I have to go to my hotel, and then I'm all yours.

I snapped back, "I can't wait, ;) I'm hoping I see a lot of you tonight."

Jo said, "Hey I'm not having phone sex."

I asked, "What about snap chat sex?"

Jo said, "Kendall not now, you cannot get me horny before the scene."

I sagged my pants and showed a part of my lower half, but not yet. I took the photo and sent it to Jo. Jo snapped back to me, and said, "Kendall stop, I'm getting horny seeing your v cut."

I snapped back a photo of a little bit lower on my body. Jo snapped back, Kendall I can't watch anymore for a little bit, I am getting too horny, and wet. I snapped back a picture of my tip. I captioned it, horny?

Jo snapped back, a photo of her in her scene outfit, and man she looked hot, it showed her cleavage perfectly, it showed her full sized breasts, and it showed her nice tan legs. They had perfectly cut her pants, it showed her butt a little bit. **(A/N look at Carlos' photo of Alexa in like a stripper photo). **The caption said, "I'm horny, are you?" I snapped back a photo of me in a speedo, and said, "Yes I'm so horny for you."

About 15 more minutes, Jo was done. She sent me a photo of her with the bikini that only covered her nipples, and her front lower area. Caption said, "I strip for you."

I was in just a speedo, and I lowered the fabric, so some hair showed. I said, wet?

Jo snapped back a photo of her lower area that has a tad of hair. She captioned it very, are you hard?

I snapped back a video of me jerking off to her photo that had her in a bikini.

Jo sent me a video of a finger going into her, and said, "Ken, oh god, Kendall."

I videoed her, are you in your hotel, I really could use some video sex. Or well video jerking off, to you.

Jo videoed, "yeah, I arrived about two minutes ago, let me go freshen up." About 3 minutes later, Jo was in a halter tank top, and some booty shorts. She videoed me, and asked, "Ready?"

I said, "Yeah."

I took off my shirt, and I massaged my stomach, and said, "I'm imagining it is your hands on my stomach, and you are straddling me, and how I am going to take off your halter top."

Jo said, "Kendall, you are such a hot boyfriend."

She pulled off her shirt, and luckily for me, she wasn't wearing a bra. Jo had said, "I am imagining that you are massaging me, and French kissing me."

I wiggled my tongue, and said, "God Jo, you taste so good."

Jo said, "Kendall, you are muscular."

I unbuttoned my pants, and I pulled them off. Jo pulled off her shorts, and then I said, "Imagine me licking up your thighs, and biting your underwear off, and sucking your center."

Jo took off her underwear. I took off my boxers, and said, "Already hard, and it is just cause of you."

Jo asked, "Can you grab a glass of water?"

I put a towel around me, and I said, "Of course."

I grabbed a glass of water. I went back, and Jo was lying on the bed. She said, "Dip your penis into the water." I did so, and she said, "Put the water to the side."

She said, "Stroke yourself, imagining I am blowing you."

I said, "Oh fuck, oh god, Jo, harder."

Jo said, "I am going to pretend that you had gotten ready to stick it into me." I said, "Ready babe." 

Jo said, "Yes."

She shoved fingers into herself, and I put my penis into my hand. I said, "Ready."

Jo said, "Yes."

I thrust into my hand, and her she moved her hands into herself. She said, "Kendall harder." I went harder. Jo yelled, out, "Kendall fuck, that feels so fucking good."

I said, "Jo baby, are you almost here. I heard a yes, so I dipped my penis into the water again, and continued. I said, "Jo I'm so wet, for you."

Jo said, "Two more,"

I said, "Imagine as I slowly bite your neck, and leave hickeys everywhere, and mark my territory."

I thrust twice, and we both came. Jo said, "Baby show me your penis one more time, I want a good look."

I showed her, and Jo said, "Hey video chat tomorrow. I am exhausted from working and our phone sex."

Jo blew me a kiss, and waved goodbye. I hung up, and I put some pajamas on. I looked on snap chat, and Jo sent just me, phone sex with my big time baby. It was posted a while ago. I went to bed, so I could chat Jo in the morning. I fell asleep dreaming about Jo.

I woke up, and I saw Carlos talking to Jo. I slowly walked behind Carlos, and blew a kiss to Jo. Jo looked at me, and mouthed, I love you.

Carlos turned around, and I just said, "I just wanted to blow a kiss to my girl."

Carlos said, "I still have half an hour left. Leave."

I said, "Fine. Goodbye Jo."

Jo said, "Later."

I sat on the couch, and I watched him talk to her. Carlos asked, "So the girls on the movie?"

Jo said, "You and James would like them, they are all stuck up and they just want sex every two days."

Carlos said, "Cool. Meet new guys?"

Jo said, "Um well, I met two new guys, and they are both very cute, but I don't have feelings for them because I love Kendall, but they are cute. One looks like Zac Efron, and the other one looks like Hunter Hayes. They are insanely hot."

I walked into the picture, and Jo said, "Not as insanely hot as you Ken."

Carlos said, "Kendall out, this is my time, you get your time later."

Jo said, "Kendall please, don't worry, I love you."

I went got a snack, and went back to the couch. Carlos asked, "So do they talk to you a lot?"

Jo said, "Yeah they have, the one that looks like Zac Efron, asked me out, and the other one is like my best friend."

Carlos asked, "What did you say to Efron?"

Jo said, "Well obviously I said, that I couldn't, because I'm dating Kendall."

Carlos said, "Oh did you want to go out with him?"

Jo said, "Kind of, he is so hot, but I am still with Kendall. If we had broken up before I had went to Florida, then I would have said yes to Efron."

I was fuming, my girlfriend basically said that another guy was insanely hot, and that if we hadn't stayed together, then she would have went out with him."

Carlos asked, "So basically it is all Kendall's fault why you aren't dating someone there?"

Jo said, "You see I still love Kendall, but I love Ryan. Plus He looks like Efron. Zac Efron is so hot."

Carlos asked, "So you want to date Ryan?"

Jo said, "Well kind of, he is so hot, and Ethan is so cute. I just don't want to leave Kendall all alone, while I have fun in Florida. I love Kendall. They just don't understand the qualities that he has, especially making me feel special with his late night calls."

Carlos asked, "He calls you late?"

Jo said, "Yeah every night right before we go to bed, he calls me every night to tell me how much he misses and loves me, it makes me feel like the most important girl in the world, because Kendall tells me that, and he tries to video kiss me which is sweet. I love him so much. Despite all of the other guys in the world that are hot, I wouldn't trade Kendall for any of them. He is the one guy who can make or break my heart in a matter of seconds. I just like how he never stops showing his affection. It is really sweet. He is the only guy I will love like that. I mean like I love you all, and I love some of my guys friends, but it is nothing like the love I have for him. If anyone were to try to replace Kendall, they would sure have to do a lot. He is one of a kind."

Carlos said, "Awe. How sweet."

Jo said, "I think sometimes Kendall doubts my feelings because I say how some guys are hot, and how I would love to date them, and that I would be able to if Kendall wasn't my boyfriend. Truth is if Kendall wasn't my friend, or boyfriend, I probably wouldn't be here where I am in my career if he wasn't here. When I was having trouble with some of my co- stars, Kendall would go to set with me, and he would tell them to stop, and to knock it off. He would tell all guys to only be within twenty feet of me. Some might think it is annoying and weird, but he is just sweet. I never had a guy like him like me like does. It is an amazing feeling that you know you have that one special person to look up to. A big part in my decision to come and shoot this movie role, was Kendall. He told me to go and shoot the movie. He has always been positive on my career."

Carlos asked, "So you love him?"

Jo said, "More than words can describe. I just love how he calls me every night to tell me that he is in love with me, and that he misses me. It is really sweet. He kisses me virtually, and he has a little calendar set to when I come back, for a visit. He wants to show me how much he loves me in three days. I'm actually looking forward to our chat after Logan. Usually I am so tired, I just go along with what he is saying, but now that I have a day off, I will be able to talk to everyone without falling asleep."

Carlos said, "Okay well I only have about two minutes left, so have fun on the movie, be safe, and I'll see you when you visit, and when we have our concert."

Logan walked in, started to talk to Jo.

_About an hour later_

Logan still had 10 minutes with Jo, so he said, "Jo listen I have something to tell you."

Jo asked, "What?"

Logan said, "I kind of have feelings for you."

Jo said, "Logan that is sweet, but I am in love with Kendall."

Logan said, "I know it is just that I have feelings for you."

Jo said, "Hey well it is Kendall's time now, and you know how always wants the exact time."

Logan said, "See you soon."

Jo said, "Bye."

I walked to Jo, and I said, "How is my beautiful bride?"

Jo said, "Perfect now that you're here."

I asked, "How is the movie?"

Jo said, "Good, I've met so many nice people."

I said, "He better not steal you from me. I plan to marry you soon."

Jo flirted, "What if I say no when you ask me to marry you?"

I said, "I will die of heartbreak."

Jo said, "Don't worry I won't let that happen, I will say yes in a heartbeat."

I said, "You are so cute."

Jo said, "Look I know you hate it when I talk about other guys around you, but listen I may have been asked out by a guy who looks like Zac Efron, but don't worry I said no, not because I am still with you, and I am stuck with you, I said no because I still love you so much, and you don't know how much it means to me when you call me every night, to tell me that you love me. I have to ask myself, is it possible to have a more perfect boyfriend."

I said, "Awe baby, I love you so much, and I can't wait for tonight."

Jo said, "I love you too, and I wanted to know when you will visit soon."

I said, "I'm flying down by myself next week, and we can kiss and do stuff in person."

Jo said, "Awe Kenny, you are the sweetest, and I can't wait, for you to visit."

I said, "Imagine I just kissed you on the neck, all the way to your lips. I French kissed you."

Jo said, "Imagine I just gave you a lap dance."

I said, "I can't you are too good for me."

Jo said, "I want to take our relationship to the next step."

I asked, "Which one, sexually, or reality?"

Jo said, "Both."

I said, "Oh okay."

Jo said, "I don't want kids yet, but I was thinking we could get closer to each other, and we can get promise rings."

I said, "Oh yeah, I cannot wait to put on a actual ring, so yeah let's do that when I visit next week."

Jo said, "So we can go to the amusement park for a date."

I said, "Yes we can, and on the Ferris wheel, I can make out with you."

Jo said, "And we can French kiss on the tunnel of love ride."

I said, "I can't wait to watch you ride the bull."

Jo asked, "Why?"

I said, "Well it's almost like you are thrusting, you are going back and forth."

Jo said, "Oh."

I said, "Yep."

Jo said, "So meet any new people."

I said, "Well there are three new girls, and two new guys, how about you?"

Jo said, "Well I've met three new guys, and two new girls. The guys look like Efron, Hunter Hayes, and Jake Miller. They are hot, but not as hot as you baby."

I said, "The girls look like Beyonce, Miley, and Carrie Underwood. They act like they are some big thing. I think they would be hot, if they didn't act like sluts. I think you are more beautiful, and you smell nicer."

Jo said, "I love you."

I said, "I love you more."

Jo said, "I love you more than you love me."

I said, "I love you more than anyone."

Jo said, "I love you more."

I said, "No if I were with you, you would say that I love you more."

Jo said, "You're right, I love you more."

I said, "That's not what I meant. But I love you more."

Jo said, "Baby I'm just playing around with you, I love you more."

I said, "I want to kiss you so bad, and French kiss you. I want to mark my spot on you. I love you so much."

Jo said, "I can't want until you come down here. My dad is in North Carolina until the end of the month, so it is just me. I love you more."

I said, "Amazing, so I'm hoping your co-stars wouldn't mind if we had sex a few times."

Jo said, "As long as you don't wake them up, then we can have all the fun we want."

I said, "Great."

Jo said, "I have 45 minutes left, with you, so what do you want to talk about babe."

I said, "I want to have video sex."

Jo said, "Hey sorry I can't now, tonight I can."

I asked, "Why?"

Jo said, "I have to talk to James, and Katie wanted me to talk to her, and I cannot have sex with you in 45 minutes, and then be able to talk to them."

I asked, "If we had video sex in 30 minutes, then why can't we do it again?"

Jo said, "Kendall, please, I just don't want to have sex right now."

I said, "Okay I'm sorry I pressed the issue. I just miss being with you, and having you in my arms. I am in love with you, and I just want to be near and closer to you. Maybe not literally, but virtually."

Jo had calmed down, and slowly spoke, "Kendall, it's not that I don't want it with you, cause believe me, I do. I love you so much my heart could explode, and your picture could come flying out. I know we had video sex, and we had sex maybe one or two times, I just feel a little uncomfortable at the moment, maybe later."

I said, "It's fine, I just thought I would get to hang out with my girl, I kind of wanted to just chat."

Jo said, "Oh okay. One sec, I have to use the bathroom."

I waited about two minutes, and Jo came out in this sexy lingerie. I just stared at her. I asked, "Jo?"

Jo said, "You don't like it."

I said, "I love it. But it turns me on too much."

Jo said, "So is that a good thing, or bad thing."

I said, "Well it will be good if I'm with you, but bad if I'm not, cause it makes me want to jump you."

Jo said, "Oh."

I said, "Can you just please change back, I can't stand it, I am going to like explode, and my dick is going to like get a boner, and I will have to explain to my mom why I have a boner."

Jo said, "Okay, only for you baby."

Jo went back, and changed. She came out and said, "Hey babe, I'm sorry, my co-star Ryan got me that."

I said, "He better not take you from me."

Jo said, "Calm down he is just a friend. It is an early birthday present. He won't be here on my birthday, so he got me that."

I said, "I got you a better present."

Jo said, "I can't wait."

I asked, "Why did he get you that?"

Jo said, "I don't know, but it was awful generous. I didn't know he knew it was my birthday soon, I was trying to keep it down."

I said, "Well as long as you are still mine by the end of the day I'm happy."

Jo said, "Kendall, I know I am away from you, you know I don't want to do this, but I think we need a break. I am n the other side of the country, and you know I love you, but it is just too much to worry about, I want to focus on my career, like I said to my mom, career first, boys later."

I asked, "Jo there has to be a real reason that you dumped me, please tell me what it is, I want to make you happy?"

Jo said, "Listen Kendall you are amazing, and you are the most amazing guy I've ever met, it is just…"

I asked, "Just what?"

Jo hung up on me."

I called her back so much, Jo changed her voice mail to Kendall stop calling me.

I tweeted her, messaged her, and I just wanted to know why.

Jo finally tweeted, Single, and I can't wait to get my career started.

Jo and I were over. She just confirmed it. Jo also tweeted thanks for all the birthday love two days ago, it was really sweet, I just wished Kendall would've known.

I forgot her birthday, again. I called Jo and voicemail. I said, "Hey babe, I'm sorry, I can't forget about you. I'm sorry I forgot your birthday, it's just I have too much on my mind, and I know calling your girlfriend on her birthday is important, I love you, and I have a lot of feelings for you. If you want to talk I'll be here as your fr-fri-fr-friend. I love you."

Jo tweeted to Ryan. Hey Ryan want to hang out later.

I tweeted to Jo. Jo, I miss you. Call me.

Ryan tweeted, I can't wait, it's me, you, Rebecca, and Adam.

Jo tweeted See you soon Ryan.

I knew she was ignoring me.

I had to stop her from being with Ryan tonight.

**A/N Okay so you didn't get to see James and Katie talk to Jo yet, but it will happen. Meanwhile Kendall got dumped and doesn't like that. Kendall wants to get back with Jo. Fear not it is Jendall by the end. **

**Find out Kendall's plan, and see Jo chat with Katie next chapter. This was 15 pages when I typed it, so enjoy. Review, and if you aren't going to comment nice things, or give constructive criticism, then don't review. By the way to that guest reviewer you should just not review if you are going to tear me down. **


	6. Night out with the crew

**A/N I hope you liked the last chapter, and enjoy this one.**

**Shout outs**

**LogieHenderson25 thanks bud love you.**

**Deb24 hey thanks for keeping me grounded for a little bit, and I will try it is just I take a lot of things personally, so I would probably stop for a day or two then write again. **

**Guest thanks for sticking up for me. **

**BTW I can stick up for myself; I just don't like to start fights, and seriously if you aren't going to comment anything nice, then just don't review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Kendall's Pov**

I had to get Jo back tonight, and stop their date. I booked a flight to Florida after I had gotten Jo a necklace that had a J+K engraved gem. It also came with a matching bracelet. I added some charm things, to them. I got a pair of blue and pink smoothies, a guitar, a 20, a puzzle piece, a J, a black belt, a pizza, a pair of lips, a laptop, an acting script, an ice skate, and a soccer ball.

I slept on the flight, and then after a long seven hours, I got off the plane, and went to Jo's apartment. I had gelled my hair, the way I know Jo likes it, and I had put on her favorite cinnamon cologne, with a nice black blazer, with a blue plaid shirt, a black tie, and nice dark wash jeans. I knocked on the door, and I waited. I then realized she already left. I just laid down outside her door, and played angry birds, flappy bird, candy crush, and I went on twitter and stalked Jo's profile. Her picture had changed from the two of us kissing to just her, and her cast mates. It showed her, Ryan, and four other people. They were all guys.

She tweeted, "A fun night out with my boys. RyanPelliter16 KevinTavares20 AdamLockwood3 and JakeyPeterson4 they are really cute. PC: HeyItsRebecca2"

Ryan tweeted, " JoTaylor1 thanks for the fun night, and you are the cute one."

Kevin tweeted, " JoTaylor1 Ryan is right, thanks for an awesome time, you are really beautiful."

I said to myself, "No she isn't for sale, she is mine, and I love her more."

I saw Jo, Ryan, Kevin, and Jake walking towards this apartment. Jo said, "Thanks guys, go get ready, and the four of us plus Adam plus Rebecca can meet up here in fifteen minutes to play the game, and have one big sleep over."

Now I couldn't let this happen, one of these fools is going to be close to my girlfriend or well ex girlfriend, but I wouldn't let it happen. They hugged Jo, and Ryan and Kevin kissed her cheek. Okay now this is bad, no one but me kisses Jo's cheek. I know I sound possessive, but I love her too much.

Jo stopped when she saw me laying in front of my door. I said, "Hey."

Jo looked at me just laying there, and asked, "Kendall, I thought you weren't coming…"

I said, "Yeah, for a while, but I saw your tweet this morning, and yesterday, and I knew I made a big mistake, I got you a great present."

Jo said, "Kendall I really don't want to talk to you for a while, we broke up."

I said, "Jo please, listen to me, I really like you. I got you this present so you can think of me whenever and wherever you are."

I bent down to pull it out of my pants pocket, and I got it out and I gave it to Jo. I said, "You can still hate me but remember I'm sorry and I love you."

Jo opened the box I gave her, and she looked at each one of the charms. I saw a small smile on her face. I then pulled out the necklace, I said, "I had this made when we were together."

Jo wrapped her arms around my neck, and she hugged me so tight. I held her waist, and I hugged her back. Jo said, "Kendall this is so sweet."

I just kept hugging her. Jo slowly pulled away, from me, and leaned in a little bit almost as if she was going to kiss me, but right before she stopped, Jake, Kevin, and Adam walked towards us. Jo pulled away from me, and said, "Kevin, Jake, Adam, meet my ex boyfriend Kendall, Kendall this is Kevin, Jake and Adam."

So darn close to kissing her, if only they didn't walk in. Kevin asked, "Jo can he join us?"

Jo said, "Sure."

Ryan and Rebecca came in a few minutes later. We sat on the couch. It was me, then Jake, then Jo, then Adam, then Rebecca, then Ryan, and then Kevin.

I was disappointed that I wasn't next to Jo, but after the movie, we decided to eat ice cream sundaes. Ryan said, "Jo you have a little bit of whipped cream above your lip, let me get it." He leaned in, and he slowly kissed her, missing the whipped cream totally, and he grabbed her waist, and then he pulled away after a minute or two. Jo said, "Thanks."

When they had pulled away, I saw a little bit of spit come out of her mouth. He had French kissed her. I looked a little pissed, but looked away while they kissed. Jo looked at me after they kissed. She mouthed a sorry, and then said, "So I was thinking we could play truth or dare."

Kevin, Rebecca, Jake, and Adam agreed. We sat in a circle, and then we went back and forth giving truths and dares. Ryan had dared Jo to kiss him again, so I looked away, and as they kissed, I heard Jo pull away, and then ask, "Kendall truth or dare?"

I said, "Truth."

She asked, "What was the real reason you came down to visit?"

I said, "Um, well I was on twitter, and I saw you had tweeted that you were hanging out with them, and well I kind of wanted to visit you cause I love you, and well I just miss you at the Palm Woods, sure I have the guys, Camille, Katie, and my mom, but they aren't like you, who will comfort me in the middle of the night, and they wont meet up with me behind their fathers back and go skinny dipping in the Palm Woods pool."

Jo said, "Oh."

I then asked Rebecca, and then she asked Kevin, who asked Adam, who asked Jo, who then asked Ryan, who asked me why I went skinny dipping with Jo. I said, "Well we were dating, and I asked Jo if she wanted to go out on a midnight date. Jo said yes, and she climbed out her window. She met me by the pool, and then we kissed, then clothes came off then we went into the pool, and we swam, and then we kissed a little bit more, and then after a while, we swam, then we got out, and got wrapped in towels. I waited until she changed into her clothes, and I changed into mine, and then I helped her climb back to her room, and I went with her into her room, and we had sex."

Kevin said, "Jake is asleep, I'm going to draw a face on him."

Rebecca said, "Add lipstick, I'll help you."

Adam said, "Make sure you put something stupid on his face, like a big I heart penis on his face."

I wrapped an arm around Jo's waist. Jo slowly snuggled into me. Ryan asked, "So you two have dated."

Jo said, "Yeah we dated for a rough twenty-two months."

Ryan asked, "Oh so you are single?"

Jo said, "Yeah."

Ryan asked, "Why did you break up?"

I asked, "Well I don't know?"

Jo said, "Well he forgot my birthday, and well we were apart for a while, and well I met you, Kevin, Jake, and Adam, so I broke up with Kendall."

Ryan asked, 'So I know this is awful timing, but do you want to go out?"

Jo looked at me, and then she said, "Ryan I would love to, but I really am not ready for it yet, I broke up with Kendall a few days ago, and I'm not sure I want to start dating yet."

Ryan said, "Okay, but if you want to, I am here."

He leaned I, and pecked her lips. He walked towards Adam, and Kevin. Jo said, "Sorry you had to see him kiss me."

I said, "It's fine."

Jo asked, "What's wrong you seem tense?"

I said, "Nothing."

Jo said, "I know that lie anywhere."

I looked at her, and she said, "Kendall please tell me the truth."

I said, "Jo I still love you, and I was kind of hoping that we could get back together in person."

Jo said, "Kendall I still love you too, but we are so far apart."

I said, "One plane ride away, and we will be together."

Jo looked me in the eye, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, and she leaned in, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, and as she leaned in, and muttered I love you. Jo kissed me slowly, and as she slowly nibbled on my lower lip and tongue, she played with the hairs on my neck, and in my hair. I French kissed her and Jo just moved to sit in my lap, and I kissed her cheek, jaw, and neck. I then went back to her lips, and then I went and kissed her exposed chest. She had a tank top on, but it still allowed me to kiss her. I then pulled away from her, and I hugged her. I asked, "So we back together?"

Jo said, "Like we never broke up, and Ryan and I never kissed."

I said, "Awesome."

I kissed her again, but this time it was just a peck. Jo said, "I love the gift you got me."

Ryan took a photo of Jake, and posted it, he said fun night leaves JakeyPeterson4 covered in marker, lipstick, and mascara. Thanks KevinTavares20 HeyItsRebecca2 and AdamLockwood3 P.S. JoTaylor1 KendallKnight13 stop making out.

I tweeted finally got my girl back JoTaylor1. There was a photo of me kissing Jo's cheek, while Jo snapped a picture of us.

Jo tweeted RyanPeliter16 we finished, and poor Jake.

Ryan tweeted JoTaylor1 good, and Jake gets it for getting me last time us Adam, and Kevin had a guys night out.

I tweeted, Hey Rushers guess what? I am officially dating JoTaylor1 again. I love her.

Jo tweeted, Awe KendallKnight13 Love you two babe.

I tweeted JoTaylor1 make out session on your bed after everyone falls asleep?

Jo tweeted, KendallKnight13 Maybe.

I tweeted RyanPeliter16 I think Adam is sleepy.

Ryan drew a face on Adam, and Rebecca and Kevin were making out. Jo snapped a photo and tweeted it looks like HeyItsRebecca2 and KevinTavares20 are a couple congrats guys.

Kevin pulled away from Rebecca and said, "Jo really."

I said, "Ryan is asleep, let's draw on him."

We drew so many things on him. Jo said, "Kevin you guys are cute together."

I said, "Not as cute as you babe."

Rebecca said, "So are the four of us just going to make out until we fall asleep?"

I said, "Yup."

I kissed Jo for a little bit, and then I mumbled, "So want to take things to second base?"

Jo said, "Babe if you want to."

I pulled off her shirt, leaving her in a bra. I pulled off my shirt, and I laid Jo down, and then I went on top of her, and I kissed her neck, and chest, and all over her top. Jo held my hips, and she scratched my back, and I felt her kiss my neck. Jo had wrapped her legs around my waist. I grabbed her breast, and Jo pulled away from me. She said, "Not yet, we just got back together."

Jo pulled my hips against hers, and she started to grind them together. I started to hump Jo, and then I kissed her. Jo asked, "Hey do you mind if we just get back to the others?"

I said, "Yeah that's fine."

I put my shirt back on, and Jo did as well. We walked back out, and everyone was sleeping. We just slept next to them. Jo held onto my neck, and slept next to me. I held onto her. By morning, I was awake, and Jo was still sleeping. She had her hand up my shirt, and she was rubbing my stomach. She then woke up, and kissed me good morning.

She had her hand on my abs, and she rubbed my stomach, and then she said, "Hey Kenny-Boo."

I said, "Hey baby."

Jo asked, "How are you?"

I said, "Great because you are here."

Jo said, "I love you."

I said, "I love you too."

I kissed her neck, and said in between kisses, "I love you so much."

Jo ripped my shirt off, and scratched my back, and held my hips in place. Jo's lips were always so soft, and tasted like blue raspberry. I nibbled at her ear lobe, and then went to her neck, and left a hickey. I pulled away and said, "Morning baby."

Jo said, "You look very sexy with out a shirt."

Everyone left, and said that they would see Jo on set in two days. I asked, "So babe we have today together, what do you want to do?"

Jo said, "Well I have to talk to James and Katie today, so I will do that then we can do what ever you want for the rest of the day."

I said, "Okay."

Jo said, "Baby don't worry I love you more."

I said, "Love you."

Jo's laptop buzzed and buzzed. I opened it, and it was James calling in. I had my arms wrapped around Jo, and I heard James ask, "So you and Jo had it last night?"

I said, "No."

Jo asked, "How is LA?"

James said, "Good, I really have something to tell you."

Jo asked, "What?"

James said, "I love you."

Jo said, "Oh, um well I am dating Kendall right now, so I really don't think it is a good idea that you love me."

I walked over after getting a drink. I said, "James just date Lucy."

James said, "It looks like you two had it."

Jo said, "Yeah it looks like that, but I stopped him from doing so."

James said, "So Camille is raged that Logan dumped her because he likes you."

Jo said, "Tell her to call me in a bit."

James said, "Jo I will, but I need you to convince Logan that Camille is for him, she is so mad, she is attacking everyone who asks about Logan."

Jo said, "I will. How are Katie, and Lauren?"

James said, "Katie is actually going out with Austin as of yesterday, and Lauren, she is so in love with Kendall, she cries in the lobby."

I said, "That creep that is always chasing me."

Jo said, "Kendall you are telling me about her later."

James said, "Okay well I am out of things to say, so Katie is coming in."

Jo said, "Hey Katie."

Katie said, "Jo I have something to ask you."

Jo asked, "What?"

Katie asked, "How do you know some guy likes you?"

I jumped in and said, "You are too young to be dating someone."

Jo said, "Kendall stop. Katie he will grin at you, flirt with you always, get you gifts, or he will just want to hang out with you."

Katie asked, "What did Kendall do to get you to like him?"

Jo said, "Well when I first came, he tried to hang out with me, then he would flirt with me every time he saw me, after that, he would grin at me every time he saw me, and he would then buy me gifts, and asked me out, and eventually I said yes."

Katie said, "Oh."

Jo said, "He might stutter and his hands might twitch around you at first, then it will be natural for him to put his hands on your waist, shoulder, and once you really start to date for about a few months, you will kiss, and his hands will move, and eventually you will be able to a lot of other things Kendall really doesn't want me to say."

Katie said, "Oh."

Jo said, "Yep. Kendall is like sitting on the floor right now giving me a foot massage."

I said, "Katie you have ten minutes and then I get Jo."

Katie said, "Jo I miss you, Camille is going insane, because Logan dumped her."

Jo said, "I will talk to her, and get Logan to go back out with her."

I said, "Katie hurry up."

Jo said, "Kendall you can wait."

Katie asked, "How would you treat your first kiss?"

Jo said, "Well he will lean in, and tilt his head either left or right, then you tilt the opposite. Slightly split your lips apart, and you want to kind of get it to be your lip, his, yours, his, or his, yours, his, yours, then make sure your are breathing from your nose, and your hands can go on his chest, on his shoulders, neck, back, his hair, abs, and on his waist. His hands will go on your stomach, chest, shoulders, waist, neck, and in your hair. After a bit if you want to intensify things, you can use your tongue and try to get it through his lips. If he tries to do that to you, you just have to slightly part your lips, and then you let his tongue roam, or you can suck on his tongue."

Katie said, "Thanks Jo."

Jo said, "Any time, remember you can text any time."

I walked over and said, "Bye Katie."

I turned the laptop off, then asked, "Jo can you teach me how to kiss?"

Jo said, "Sure."

I said, "You can begin."

Jo said, "Okay so you can put your hands where ever, then I put my hands wherever, and then you lean in. After you slightly part your lips, and lean in and close your eyes."

I did as told, and I met Jo for a slow and passionate kiss. Jo wrapped her legs around my waist, and I brought her to her bedroom. I pulled away from her, and Jo said, "Then we French kiss."

I sucked on her tongue, and I kissed her for about 5 minutes straight. Jo pulled away, and then kissed me forcefully. I lain on top of her on her bed. Jo put her hands on my lower abdomen, and she undid the buttons on my shirt, and I looked at her, and then Jo was pulling my shirt off. I felt her start to scratch my back. I unbuckled my jeans, and undid my belt, and I started to hump her, and Jo stopped me after a while, and she palmed me through my tight boxers. I started to get a hard on, and I kissed Jo's neck. Jo moaned, and she palmed harder. I kissed her chest, and then kissed her stomach, and I left hickeys on her neck, and all around her chest. After that I pulled Jo's shirt off, and I felt Jo start to slide my boxers down, and she then licked my v-cut. I moaned as her tongue had licked over my lower portion. I then reached for her bra to pull off, and Jo said, "Kendall I'm not ready for that."

I asked, "Jo what's wrong, we already had sex?'

Jo said, 'Yeah it was good, but it was about a year and a half ago."

I said, "I'm still the same me, and you're still the same you."

Jo put her shirt back on, and I had started to form an erection, and Jo saw the pained look in my eyes, and asked, "What's wrong baby?"

I just bit my lip, and looked down. Jo said, "Oh."

She pulled my boxers down, and she saw my penis had looked really swollen, and it looked like it would explode. It had white pus coming out of the tip."

Jo said, "Wow that looks painful."

She put her mouth on it, and she bent her knees, and she started to suck, and she took me all in at once. I felt her use her hands and massage my balls. I moaned and as her head bobbed back and forth, it kind of turned me on a bit. Jo started to slowly and gently nibble on it, and she licked the underside. I could feel the release coming. I said, "Babe."

Jo pulled away and said, "You know you have pre cum that comes out."

I nodded, and said, "Yup." She went and finished, and she swallowed all that came out. I pulled my boxers up, and then I slept with Jo on her bed. I was in just boxers, and she was in her bra and booty shorts. I heard a video call coming in, and I went to go answer it. Jo was asleep, and I was in just boxers, so I pressed answer. I brought the laptop towards the bed with Jo in it. It was lovely Camille with a pissed off expression on.

Camille asked, "Where's Jo?"

**A/N I hope you liked this, and please review, just don't leave mean comments. P.S. The person who reviewed about Jesus, please don't bring Muslims into this, the reviewers are not Muslims, they are people. Thanks to Deb24 for keeping me positive. And to the person who said, it is fanfiction get over it, you really don't understand how hard my life is right now, and commenting about it in a mean fashion, isn't really helpful towards the situation.**


	7. Camille?

**A/N I just hope someone or some people like this. P.S. Ryan looks like Zac Efron, Kevin looks like Jake Miller, Adam looks like Hunter Hayes, and Jake/Jacob looks like Brenton Thwaites.**

**Shout outs**

**Jesus will rise- and to think I thought you were cool, and wishing I had a poison accident, you need to calm down. Maybe you are the Muslim. **

**Deb24- glad you like it, and don't worry it is eventual Lomille and eventual Jendall, but just being a spoiler, there will be a Kendall and Camille moment in the future. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ryan Pelliter, Kevin Tavares, Adam Lockwood, Jacob aka Jake Peterson, and Rebecca. **

**Kendall's Pov**

Camille asked, "Where's Jo?"

I said, "She is sleeping right now, we are in Florida, and Jo fell asleep. Why what's up?"

Camille said, "Well Logan dumped me because he has feelings for Jo. I looked online finally, and saw that Jo had tweeted that she was single, and Logan had dumped me after that had happened. I tried asking James out to get Logan jealous, but James declined saying he had feelings for Jo. I am so jealous of Jo."

Camille was crying. I said, "Camille, Logan will come around, once he sees what a beautiful, talented, and amazing girl you are, and James well James is just James. He probably thought that Logan was dating you, and made up some cover up."

Camille asked, "Would you ever date me?"

I said, "Yeah I would if Jo never existed. I love her too much to let her go."

Camille said, "Wow you really like her." I nodded, and showed Camille Jo, and I kissed Jo's forehead." She stirred in her sleep and then went back to her original position.

I said, "I love her."

Camille asked, "I thought you were going out to visit in a week or two."

I said, "Well I saw Jo tweeted about hanging out with a bunch of guys, and I felt jealous, and Jo had broken up with me, so I wanted to make sure she stayed mine and only mine, so I flew out and I got Jo a present. I then decided to make out with her and we got back together."

Camille said, "Awe that's sweet."

I ran my fingers through Jo's hair, and I said, "She is so adorable."

Camille asked, "So these guys that liked Jo, What were they like?"

I said, "One looks like Zac Efron, another looks like Hunter Hayes, another looks like Jake Miller, and the last one looks like Brenton Thwaites. Efron, Brenton, and Jake Miller asked her out, and they each kissed her cheek. Efron kissed her on the lips."

Camille asked, "Why did you and Jo go skinny dipping in the Palm Woods Pool?"

I said, "Well she and I went on a midnight date, and I brought her to the pool, and then we sat on a lounge chair, and made out. After a little bit, Jo and I went to sit on the edge of the pool, and she pushed me in. I pulled her in after. I took off my shirt as we swam, and then Jo took off her shirt, and pants, almost as if she were in a bikini. She then asked if I needed help. I nodded, and then Jo said that she would help me. It took a little bit while Jo tried to keep me afloat, and keep herself afloat. She was able to undo the pants, and pulling them off took a while. I was in boxers and she was in a bra and underwear, but isn't that like swimsuit, and bikini? Any way we were playing never have I ever. I said never have I ever been skinny dipping with a person of the opposite sex. Jo said that she hadn't been either, and would like to, and I asked her if she wanted to go skinny dipping with me, and she agreed, so I waited and she took off her clothes, and I took off mine. We kissed, and then I saw Jo naked and she saw me. Jo said that she really liked me, and I asked her if she wanted to have sex. I waited for Jo, and then we got wrapped into towels, and a few other things, and had sex on her bed."

Camille said, "Awe that's cool."

Jo woke up and asked, "Ken babe who is here?"

I said, "Camille is on face time, and wanted to talk to you."

Jo said, "Ken you got a boner."

Camille asked, "Was it from talking about that midnight date?"

I nodded, and kissed Jo.

Jo said, "Ken use the bathroom, I would get rid of it myself, but I got to talk to Camille."

I left, but I first got rid of my boner, but I eavesdropped on their conversation.

Camille asked, "Jo did Logan tell you he liked you?"

Jo said, "Yeah, but please don't tell Kendall, I don't need Kendall beating Logan up. I don't like Logan like that, but I don't need Kendall flipping out, because you know how jealous he gets. James also hit on me, but Kendall doesn't know about that."

Camille said, "Logan dumped me."

Jo asked, "Why?"

Camille said, "Well he said that he had feelings for you, and I am sick of it, he says he likes me, he says he doesn't why can't he make up his mind, like if he going to ask anyone out, why my best friend?"

Camille complained. Jo asked, "How did Kendall get a boner?"

Camille said, "Well you were sleeping, and he kept kissing your forehead, and I asked him about why he was there, and then he said how some guy hit on you and asked why you two went skinny dipping."

Jo said, "Oh so that's why he got a boner, because he told the story of us skinny dipping."

Camille said, "Yep."

Jo said, "He is so cute."

Camille asked, "Why do you like him?"

Jo said, "Well he is really nice, loves everyone around him, loves to make sure his loved ones are safe, his jealousy can get cute, but it can also get annoying, like why can't he trust me, I trust him even though there are a million of beautiful girls he sings to. Sure I am close with my co- stars, but he really doesn't need to come out here to tell them off. He has the nicest abdomen, and the fact that he has a J+K tattoo is the sweetest thing. He also has a Jo tattoo on his hip. It has a heart, with a ribbon that says Jo. I only see it when he wears a speedo, or when we have sex. I love how he smells like cinnamon, and he always wears a graphic tee shirt when we just hang out, non formal."

Camille said, "Oh wow, he has a Jo tattoo."

Jo said, "In a heart."

Camille said, "That's sweet."

Jo yelled, "Ken you done."

I shouted back, "I can't really get rid of it."

I had already gotten rid of it, but Jo said, "I'll help you."

I thought, okay hold on. I had to get another boner and fast.

I thought of Jo and I having sex, and she had just started to lie down. I thought of Jo biting my clothes off. I started to get hard down low. I eventually I thought of Jo scratching my back, and I had then gotten really hard. I walked out, and I had put a pillow in front of me. Jo sat in my lap, and kept her hand on top of me. She said, "Cam I will talk to you later, Ken has a problem, and I have to fix it."

Camille asked, "Can I see the Jo and a heart tattoo?"

I stood up, and only my lower half was on camera. It was like big stick inside my pants. Camille looked like she would explode. It was so painful for me though. Jo pulled my pants waist band down on the side to reveal a heart, and the word Jo written inside like a ribbon. I pulled my pants up, and then sat down, and Camille said, "That's cute."

Camille left, Jo helped me with my lower half and then I just put my head in Jo's lap, and I took my shirt off. Jo didn't know I had a tattoo on my back, it said, "Josephine Marie Taylor"

She said, "Kendall, you didn't have to put so many tattoos with my name on them."

I said, "Jo I did, because I love you."

Jo said, "I love you too."

Jo scratched my back and it felt so good. I love how she keeps her nails long. It feels good on my back. I lifted up after a while, and asked, "Can you give me a massage, like everywhere?"

Jo nodded, and told me to take off my shirt, and pants, and to just have on boxers. I did as told, and I had put my head down on the couch, and Jo had first said, "Lay on your back." I did as told again, and I felt Jo massage my shoulders, and then go down my back, and she would scratch my back every so often. Jo kissed my back, and then she went to massaging my feet, and legs. After that, Jo rolled me over, and had first kissed my lips. Then she massaged my stomach, and thighs. I'll admit, I was getting another boner. Jo massaged my hips, and she traced her hand over my v-cut, and had run her hands all over my chest. Jo then fell asleep laying on me and I just wanted her to realize that she is my girlfriend, and mine only.

I just need to teach her hockey. I looked at Jo's back, because she was in just a bra and booty shorts. She had a tattoo on her upper right back that had the words, words mean nothing, and actions are the truth. I then saw another tattoo on her, and it had a K. I loved her so much. Jo wrapped her arms around me in her sleep, and it was cute. I kind of just realized I wanted to marry Jo.

Camille videoed again, and I answered, "Hey Cam."

Camille said, "Hey Ken."

I asked, "How are the guys?"

Camille said, "Well they are fine but."

I asked, "But what?"

Camille said, "Logan really doesn't want to go out with me, he wants to date Jo."

I said, "Camille, he will come around. I like Jo, and I just found out she had tattoos."

Camille said, "She got the K for you, don't tell her I said that."

I said, "I got the J for her."

Camille said, "I know you told me earlier, before you and Jo signed off."

Camille asked, "If Jo and Logan date will you date me to get back at Logan?"

I said, "Sure. I will help you."

Jo stirred and woke up. She asked, "Help with what?"

I said, "Help with an audition part, when I go back."

**A/N I hope someone liked this. BTW please don't comment hate stuff. **


	8. Jo and Kendall?

**A/N I am continuing this for the people that like this, not for the haters. You will see a new Pov in this chapter. Kendall has a more than just the J, Jo Taylor with a heart, and a J+K tattoo. He has more. Just reminding.**

**Shout out**

**Guest- hey look I'm sorry, I was just mad at that person for commenting and it was early, and I lost my temper and wrote something I shouldn't have. I'm sorry that you get picked on every day, but you got to let the haters know they are bothering you, talk to your guidance counselor.**

**Deb24- Camille and Kendall and Jo and Logan up now, and then Logan will work his butt off to get her back.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Jo's Pov**

Kendall was supposed to go back tonight, and then come back in a few weeks. Then he would go on tour, for a year, and he would be in Florida for three shows, so I would be able to see him. I was thinking of going to one of the concerts. I felt so tired, so I hugged Kendall, and he said, "Camille, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Bye."

Camille said, "Bye."

I asked, "Kendall do you want to start packing, so that you can be ready when it comes time to go back?"

He nodded, and I helped him. I packed one suit case, and he packed the other. We finished packing the last one together. During the time of folding in the first one, Kendall said, "I really don't want to leave you here knowing some guy will have a shot at you. I would like to be able to know that you will stay with me for a long time."

Kendall didn't know that I wanted to help Logan and Camille get back together. I was agreeing to go out with Logan until she gets so jealous, it turns on Logan, by her asking or well telling us that she still has feelings for him. I said, "I will stay with you forever."

Kendall said, "Good, because I don't know what would've happened if you broke up with me."

I said, "I won't break up with you for a while."

Kendall said, "I have to go, but first." He dropped his bags, and he pulled me close. He touched our foreheads, and he said, "Goodbye kiss."

He leaned in and sweetly kissed me. What felt like eternity, was really about four minutes. I didn't want him to go back, but I couldn't keep him from his friends. I kissed him back, and Kendall had kissed me differently this time, like there was something he was hiding. I could tell when he didn't French kiss me, and he wouldn't kiss my jaw or neck. I pulled away from him, mid kiss, and I said, "So call me when you land."

Kendall nodded, and pecked my lips once more. He hugged me, and said, "I'll be back in two weeks."

I nodded and said, "I can't delay you much longer, go on."

Kendall gave me a final tight squeeze, and then he left. He turned around once he was about ten feet away and shouted, "I love you," and blew me a kiss then he left. Once he was out of sight, I went back to my hotel room. I looked at my phone, and saw two text messages from Kendall. One said, I love you, but the other one said, distance is just like age. It is just a number, as long as you believe they are just numbers then it feels like we are closer. P.S. I love you so much, and good luck babe.

I didn't even say I love you too. I was so in shock that he shouted it, that I couldn't function. I texted back I love you so much, more than you might imagine, and I believe they are just numbers. Kendall texted I will video you in a few minutes, they just have to start the plane, be right back.

I waited a few minutes, and then my lap top started to beep. I opened it, and saw Kendall trying to video call me. I answered, and I saw him. Kendall said, "I love you."

I said, "I love you too baby."

Kendall said, "I wish I was with you right now, so I could kiss you."

I said, "Same, I want to kiss you so bad."

Kendall said, "I miss you, so much words can't describe."

I said, "fourteen days, and I see you again."

Kendall said, "Um, about that."

I turned into a frown, maybe he wasn't coming back, since he came already. Kendall said, "Don't frown babe. Listen, I will be coming up, but I will have Carlos, Logan and James, I just hope that isn't a problem."

I said, "No it's fine."

Kendall said, "Don't worry, I will make sure they get out on their own, so we can have some alone time."

He winked at me, and then he looked at me. He asked, "Babe what's wrong?"

Frankly I didn't know what to say. I freaking missed him so much, and I also missed all of my friends at the Palm Woods. I also didn't like how other girls there could get cozy with him. I said, "Nothing."

Kendall spoke softly, "I know a lie when I see one. Please tell me the truth, I want to help you."

I looked into his green eyes, and I said, "It's just I feel like I am competing for your affections, and I am also stressed, and I just need a warm tight hug right now. I really miss you, and I am afraid we are going to break up."

Kendall asked, "Is that all that's on your mind."

I said, "Well I want to kind of visit home, and stay with you, but I can't. I am afraid that if I am not with you at almost all times then some girl will take you from me, and I love you too much to let you go."

Kendall said, "Babe, listen you don't have to compete for my affections, I already like you. You are my girlfriend, I love you. I wish I could hug you. I love making you feel better. You can say you have relatives you have to visit for a weekend, and come and visit. No one will take me from you. I love you so much. I will stay with you until I die. We won't ever break up."

I said, "You're amazing."

Kendall said, "I've been told that a few times."

I said, "You're so cute. How did I get so lucky to get you?"

Kendall said, "I don't know, you came to LA, and I did as well, then I asked you out, and beat up your boyfriend."

I said, "I got to go to bed, I'm beat. I love you so much."

Kendall said, "Good night my lady. I love you to the moon and back." He blew me a kiss then hung up. I went to bed. Camille called in the morning, and she was mad. I answered. She asked, "Why have you been flirting with Logan?"

I said, "I wasn't. He broke up with you, and told me he liked me. Then he hung up. I love Kendall."

Camille said, "I saw the video online of you and Logan flirting, you know how I feel about Logan."

I said, "I am in love with Kendall, I gave Kendall my fucking virginity, I didn't give it to Logan, I love Kendall."

Camille said, "I love Logan, and he won't date me because he likes you. I want him to like me."

I said, "Well I can talk to him."

Camille said, "Remember he is mine."

I said, "Okay."

Camille asked, "How was Kendall?"

I said, "He was so gentle, he made sure I was comfortable. When I was lying on the bed, Kendall was on top of me, but he put just enough pressure not to crush me, but enough to feel comforting. He humped me, but it was cute how he stopped before he did anything, and he would ask how I was feeling. I would say great. Kendall would then make out with me by French kissing me. I felt him suck my neck, and I loved the feeling of his hot breath on my neck. I remember he was just always the sweetest thing. Before we both lost it to each other, Kendall put it right at my entrance. He would ask babe am I hurting you? He would just try to please me, and I love how he makes me feel like the only girl in the world."

Camille said, "The farthest Logan and I have ever gotten was me in a bra and under wear, and him in boxers making out on his bed. We didn't think we were ready yet."

I said, "Kendall loves licking me, I don't know why, but he will lick all over me, every once in a while, I would see him licking my leg, or my thighs. It tickled so what I did was I sucked his balls to get him back. Kendall tried to hump me while I sucked his balls. Kendall also made out with me on his bed. We got into a deep, deep make out session, before Mrs. Knight walked in, and like told Kendall to walk me home, because she didn't want her baby to have sex."

Camille asked, "When did Mama Knight walk in on you two?"

I said, "Well it was about the first three months we were dating, and Kendall invited me over to watch a movie. He brought me to his room, and we put in a movie. We were on his bed, but we weren't watching the movie. Kendall and I were just sideways sit laying, and Kendall had decided he would rather watch me than the movie. I had a feeling he was watching, so I turned, and leaned in and I kissed him. Kendall then slowly started to make out with me. I pulled him on top of me, as I fell on my back on the bed. I took off his shirt, and I then he just kept making out with me, and before it got somewhere, Mama Knight walked in and said Kendall I have your clean pants. She saw his shirt on the floor, and us just making out on his bed. He was moaning, and then he formed an erection, so Mama Knight said, Kendall, please walk Jo home, and then I would like to talk to you. Kendall got all red, and then Mama Knight left. Kendall said Listen I'm sorry, I didn't know my mom would walk in on us, I'll make it up to you in a few days, I think my mom will ground me for a week for almost having sex with a girl when I was only fifteen. Kendall is two years younger than me, so I was seventeen, and he was fifteen. He told me that his mom called him stupid and immature, and how he shouldn't go after older women, and how they are bad influences, and how he will end up washed up. He will also end up with out a sense of knowledge. Kendall said, he was sorry, and how he shouldn't have done that. He went and dropped me off. Kendall tried to then make out with me at my door for a goodbye kiss, and as a fifteen year old, he was a pretty damn good kisser. My dad opened the door, and he told Kendall to leave, and he pulled me inside. He asked why I was dating a guy two years younger than me. I said that the age was just a number and it didn't matter how big the difference, as long as both people love each other."

Camille said, "Awe. How is he two years younger than you, and in the same grade as us?"

I said, "He got a hockey scholarship, and had skipped grades. He never had to focus on school, since he was such a good hockey player, he never studied. He always came to me for studying, but he always kissed me if he got it right, but he would have to spill a truth to me if he got it wrong, so I got to know a bunch of truths about him, and make out with him. All of his friends look up to him because of how good he is, and well because he is dating an older woman. I just think that older people are better than younger."

Camille asked, "Why are you dating him then?"

I said, "He is such a good kisser, and he is so hot. His arms are so muscular. He may be younger, but he treats me like a princess."

Camille asked, "So what happens if he finds someone else?"

I said, "Well then I know it is time to find another guy."

Camille said, "You might want to see this." It showed a shirtless Kendall with a girl. She was in a bikini. He had two arms wrapped around her, and she had her arms around his neck, and she kissed his cheek in the photo. He smiled in the photo. I knew he liked another girl.

It was Lauren. Maybe she calmed down. I looked at Camille, and she said, "Ever since he came back, he has been hanging out with her."

I asked, "Was it a friendly relationship, or a love relationship?"

Camille said, "I think it was a friendly relationship at the start, but then it went to a love relationship. She is a year younger than him."

I said, "Well maybe I do have to break up with him, and this time for good."

Camille said, "Talk to him first, and if he doesn't tell you about her, then you should dump him, if he does tell you, then he is still in love with you."

I said, "I know he is still in love with me because just ten minutes ago Kendall sent me about a five page love letter. The beginning says, Good evening my lovely bride, my other half. I miss you so much. I can't wait until I see your pretty face. I love you so much, I am sorry I had to leave you so suddenly, I just have Gustavo, and hockey. Don't think that I like both of those more than you, because you are my one and only girl. I may seem stupid chasing after a girl two years older than me, but we are showing everyone that we can be the best and cutest couple ever. I love you. I think I couldn't have fallen in love with any other girl; you are the only girl that will ever have my heart. You light up my world like no one else. You are so cute I love watching you do things. I like it when we go out for ice cream, and either you or I get ice cream on our faces, and we kiss to get it off. I like how you always know how to make me feel better when I am sad. I love you I'm not sure if it mentioned it, but I love you." I read the next part. After about ten minutes of reading Kendall's letter, he still had not mentioned the girl I saw him with.

Camille showed me another photo of the two of them, and Kendall had his lips on her neck. He had his arms near the straps or strings of her bottom piece bikini. Kendall was cheating on me, and he thought by sending this letter that he would still think I love him. Honestly I don't know why I gave that cheater my first time.

I said, "He's cheating on me."

Camille said, "I'm sorry."

I was devastated. The guy I gave my heart to cheated on me. I texted Kendall saying hey I saw you with her, have fun because I'm breaking up with you.

Camille said, "Logan said that he never really liked you, he was just doing it to get me jealous."

I said, "Awesome."

Camille said, "Hey you can find other actors, or singers to go out with."

I said, "Yes, but they wont have those sparkling green eyes that shimmer when ever I see him."

Camille said, "Hey I can find you another guy."

I said, "Thanks. I just want to be alone right now, I'll call you later."

I got a text saying that the movie was being cancelled, and we would fly back to where we came from. I called Ryan. He agreed to go out with me. I went back to the Palm Woods with Ryan, and I hung out with him and then I started to date him. Kendall has a new girl, and I have a new guy this isn't awkward at all.

So Kendall and I had sex a few times, and we said the I love you. I guess it was stupid to think we would be together forever. As I sat on the lounge chair, Ryan had took off his shirt, and then he pulled me closer to him. I kissed him. I guess it felt better to be with a guy my age than to be with a guy two years younger than me. I guess first love can be traumatic. I saw Kendall storm over to us. He threw his towel at Ryan. He yelled, "What do you think you are doing with MY girlfriend?"

I looked at Ryan, and I held him tight. Ryan said, "You need to one stop yelling, and two she is my girlfriend. You broke her heart again. You need to stay away from her."

Kendall looked at me with puppy dog eyes, and usually I can't resist them, but I remember him cheating on me. I said, "Kendall you are two years younger than me, and well Ryan is the same age as me."

Kendall asked, "Jo what's wrong?"

I said, "I saw you with her."

Kendall said, "Jo it wasn't like that. She was a big fan, so I decided to surprise her, and kiss her cheek. I love you."

I said, "Kendall I don't believe you. Please leave me alone now, I am hanging out with Ryan."

Kendall walked over to me, and he kissed me on the lips. He pecked them, and said, "I love you."

He walked away, and then I could see him in the bushes spying on us. Ryan asked, "What's up with him?"

I said, "We used to be very in love, until he cheated on me a few days ago."

Ryan said, "Oh well I'm sorry to hear that."

I said, "I'm glad the movie got cancelled, so now I can hang out with you."

Ryan said, "So New Town High."

I said, "Yeah they put me back in the show. They are having auditions for a male love interest for me."

Ryan said, "I would love to audition, so I can kiss you on set, and so I can see my lovely girlfriend on set."

_Time Skip_

The day of the auditions, I saw Kendall there. I also saw Ryan. I guess Kendall really wants to make it up to me. I called off names. And almost every guy either had body odor, or was so nervous they were sweating. The only two not sweating were Kendall and Ryan. Kendall tweeted, "Time to win my girl back."

I called Kendall in, and he rehearsed his lines perfectly. He seemed so true to the act. Then for the kiss scene, he leaned in and he kissed me. He kissed me so passionately. Kendall mumbled in the kiss I love you. I then felt Kendall slowly pull away, and come back in for another kiss. I thought so Kendall supposedly loves me, and so does Ryan. When he pulled away at the end of the scene, Kendall looked at me with puppy dog eyes, and he said, "I love you. I wouldn't say it if it's not true."

Ryan then came in, and we kissed for about two minutes. I had to pick. Was it Kendall Knight, or Ryan Pelliter?

**A/N I hope you like this.**

**Review. **


	9. New Town High leads to sex off screen

**A/N This is for all of the non haters, and let's just say I have a few plans for this. First off I plan to make it longer than 12 chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Kendall's Pov**

Okay so apparently my girlfriend dumped me, since she thought I was cheating on her. I would never ever cheat on Jo. She is like the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I may be two years younger, but we had something. I thought we clicked. We had sex. Jo is mine and I am going to make her mine.

I tried asking Jo out, and asking her to go back out with me. She would tell me that she is dating Ryan. I just hope he screws up, and I can come right in, and swoop Jo off her feet. I heard about the opportunity to get Jo back, and I had to audition for the show. I heard that during the audition, you get to kiss Jo. I had to go, so I could kiss Jo, and have her back in my arms. I need her to know that I love her. I really hate it when fans post pictures online, because then my girlfriend sees then breaks up with me.

Jo called me in. I put my arm around her, and she pushed it off. She said, "You're not my boyfriend anymore. You're my ex."

I said, "I love you."

We went through the scene.

Rachael: You know I like you.

Alec: I know but what about your boyfriend.

Rachael: He isn't my boyfriend anymore.

Alec: He must love you a lot, because I love you so much.

Rachael: I love you too.

Alec: So you want to make out?

Rachael: Sure I mean you're hot.

Alec: You are kind of sexy.

Rachael puts her hand on his chest. Alec put his arm on her waist, and pulled her close. He then slightly turns his head, and makes out with her. Then he leans over her on the table. He starts to French kiss her, and she kissed back until she made him pull away.

Jo said, "Nice scene. Next."

Ryan walked in, and he recited lines with her, and then they made out but not as intense as our make out. I sat down, and I waited until Ryan walked out. He had kiss marks all over his head, like Logan always does. I was mad. Jo liked him, and she would just shove it in my face to make fun of me.

Jo walked out, and said, so about the role. Ryan, "You are sweet and all, and a really good kisser, but I think that the viewers would watch the show, and we would get more ratings if it was Kendall."

She also said, "Kendall you would get better ratings since we are not dating."

I walked up to her and I hugged her. I felt her head against my chest. I could feel her hands go at my shirt hem, and belt buckle. It's just that since we were in a hug, Ryan couldn't see it. Ryan said, "Okay thanks for letting me know, I will see you later."

Since it was just Jo and I in the room, she shoved me to the door, and she started to give me a hand job right in the studio. I could feel her palm me through my pants. Jo unbuckled my dress pants, and kissed me. While kissing me, she palmed me through my dress or well classy jean pants. I started to kiss her jaw and neck. Jo slid my pants down a little bit, and she stuck her hand in my boxers. She then started to touch the tip of my lower half. I moaned, and said, "Oh god, oh god, keep on going. Go harder."

Jo asked, "How's this?"

I said, "Babe it is so good. I love that oh god, that you are making me pre cum. White liquid started to drip out. I said, "Um babe I'm pre cumming."

Jo said, "Oh hold on."

I said, "Wait what's going on..."

Jo said, "This."

She put my boxers back up, and got ready. I said, "So you're going to leave me with a fucking erection."

Jo said, "Yeah, we aren't dating, so I really have no business in sucking your cock until you cum into my mouth." I looked at her, and Jo looked mad.

She said, "Kendall the only reason you were picked was because I am dating Ryan, and the ratings would be better, not because we have history."

I said, "Jo I love you."

Jo said, "I had loved you until you cheated on me." 

I said, "Jo for the tenth time, I didn't cheat on you. She was a fan, and I took a photo with her. She wanted me to kiss her cheek for the photo, I like you."

Jo said, "Kendall I'm done talking."

I said, "Jo you can't just leave me here with a fucking erection."

Jo said, "Kendall just jerk off to something, or masturbate. I am not your sex buddy anymore."

I said, "Jo I can't nothing can please me other than you."

Jo said, "Kendall you can fucking take out a picture and pretend, I am done with your shit, you can't keep me thinking oh he just wants to fuck."

I said, "Jo I just want to make you happy."

**Jo's Pov**

His erection was so hard right now. It started to move, and Kendall had some pre cum coming out. I wanted to bang him right now, but I am supposed to be mad at him. I know I sound like a bitch right now, but I am pissed. I can't stand Kendall right now. He is trying to get me to go soft, because he has an erection and needs to please himself to release. I asked, "If I finish pleasing you, will you leave me alone for good?"

Kendall said, "Yes."

I pushed him back up against the wall, and then I kissed his neck, and I took my hand and I harshly rubbed him. Then I could feel him start to grimace in pain. Kendall moaned an oh and an uh every couple of seconds. I could feel him start to get softer and softer as he slowly released. I could feel his white cum coming right down my hand. It was warm, and it was sticky. Kendall moaned even more when I grabbed his balls. I kept going, and Kendall then fell to the floor when he finished. I swear he had like been checking me out the entire time. Kendall's cum was all over the floor and on my hand. It tasted quite good, seeing as he only eats organic foods. It tasted like a nice drink. I couldn't help but want to taste him even more. I went on my knees, and I put my mouth on him, and I sucked and sucked until he came in my mouth. It tasted sticky and warm, but it was so good. I guess it is just because he is healthy.

I then took off my pants. I wanted him, and I wanted him now. I started to fuck him while he was almost knocked out cold. Kendall would moan, and then I kissed his stomach, and licked his whole front, and I tasted more of his cum. I don't know why, but I am getting horny jut cause of my ex boyfriend's cum. Kendall then shot some into me, a little bit at a time, and he had a whole bunch on his cock that didn't go in all the way. I pulled off, and then I licked his dick hoping to taste him some more. I could feel Kendall groan. When he would groan and moan, he would move his lower half a bit. It was cute. He would like hump me when he moaned.

Kendall said, "Alright well I guess I have to go."

I said, "Yeah I will see you later."

Kendall kissed my forehead, grabbed his clothes and then left. I guess I liked him. I put on my pants after cleaning up, since I still had Kendall's cum coming out of me. I got home, and I called Camille.

**A/N I know this is short, but I wanted you to have this chapter, because I haven't uploaded in a while for this. **


End file.
